Azure and Crimson
by Beloved of Aragorn
Summary: COMPLETE. Superman returns, but is Lois prepared? His world is changed as another man is in his place: Richard. Lois has a choice, Jason finds some surprises, Superman balances saving the world and being with those he loves.
1. Superman Returns

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters are not mine, etc...

**WARNING**: If you haven't seen Superman Returns, GO SEE IT! It was awesome and this has major spoilers.

**NOTE**: This is completely based on the movie and nothing more (I never read the comics)! This is kind of strange for me and out of my area but after I saw Superman Returns, I couldn't pass up on the possibilities of the love triangle-Superman's son stuff. It's great clay to mold, so here it goes. Sorry but there's a lot of movie scenes in this chap. and the next because it makes it smoother. But please read it all :). And REVIEW PLEASE! That would be kind of you too.

* * *

He crawled out of the craft and stumbled over the pile of dirt and rock it had made in the landing, nearly collapsing on the ground. He drew a deep breath of earth's air slowly tainted with the smoke of the burning fires also an effect of his crash. His hands clenched soft soil that bunched under his fingernails.

As he felt darkness begin to close around him, a familiar bent figure appeared among the debris. His earthly mother turned with a start when he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Clark! Oh, Clark!" She lowered him to the ground and cradled his head in her arms.

From the vast reaches of space and the ruins of Krypton, Kal-El had returned.

* * *

Clark felt hundreds of memories flood his thoughts as he stepped into the Daily Planet. He was hardly noticed with the bustle and commotion of all the reporters and secretaries rushing to-and-fro, talking, and clicking on keyboards.

After an enthusiastic welcome from Jimmy Olsen—through which he had trouble concentrating as he subtly searched the room for someone in particular—he placed one of his suitcases in the closet and found his new desk. But there was something else on his mind. He finally found the desk of Lois Lane and let his eyes run over its contents. A faint smile creased his lips when he saw a certificate for a Pulitzer Prize…until he saw for what article.

A jolt of surprise and hurt woke him from his pleasant reverie. "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman?" No, it could not be true. But the article was there too. Another shock waited for him behind a few file folders.

Clark reached out for the picture frame and gazed on it painfully. Lois as beautiful as ever in his eyes…and another man…and a small boy between them.

Jimmy startled him from behind and his words broke something inside Clark.

"Yeah, who'd a thought? Fearless reporter Lois Lane is a mommy."

Clark wondered about the man in the photo. "So…she's married?"

"Yes….No. It's more a prolonged engagement."

His heart felt torn from his chest and his mouth was suddenly dry. Five years. Five years and Lois had moved on in a big way. Did his love seem so trivial to her?

But he still forced an upbeat attitude so not to disappoint his friend Jimmy.

* * *

Lois Lane, the intrepid reporter, always seemed to get into some sort of trouble and today was no exception. She was on a 777 covering the launch of a shuttle from the plane when everything went wrong. First a power outage, then problems with the launch, and now the shuttle and plane were stuck together with boosters going at full throttle. She had been in fear for her life before, but this was different. An unnamed individual had always been there to save her; but he had left without another word years ago. He would not be there this time.

The plane suddenly jerked forward, throwing her to the back with a thud. They began plummeting back to the earth.

She was beginning to give up hope. How could she survive this crash? Images of her son Jason flashed through her mind. _I hope he knows how much I love him_, she thought.

Then she turned her head to look out the window. Her thoughts all tumbled together, and her eyes widened as a blur of blue and red dashed across the sky. _I must be hallucinating._

Heavy footsteps thudded on the roof of the plane.

_No, it's real. It's really him._

After a few more bumps and bruises and being tossed through the air, Lois finally was buckled in a seat again. And a few minutes later, they were set on a baseball field with a loud crunch.

Her heart thundered in her chest as the door of the plane was torn from its hinges, and she caught sight of the man who had been gone five years gently glide inside. He was none changed still with those blazing blue eyes.

Those eyes scanned the passengers briefly to make sure everyone was okay.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked. His voice was rich and clear.

There were a few nods and murmurs but mostly gaping faces.

That piercing, azure gaze rested on Lois when she slowly stood. Superman focused wholly on her. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't even respond but gawked openly, not realizing people had turned to look at her.

A long moment of silence passed between them. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he made his way to the door again.

Lois had so many questions she wanted to blurt out in front of everyone. How could you leave without saying goodbye? Why did you leave in the first place? Do you realize how long it's been? And so many more. She did not know whether she was excited, angry, or simply astonished, but he was gone as quickly as he had come.

* * *

Clark tried not to smile too much when he watched Lois walk into the Daily Planet; however, it was not hard at all when he saw Richard White join her in Perry's office: the man who had replaced him. He was a nice-looking young guy with a great job and a true devotion for Lois.

Richard embraced her and kissed her cheek. It stung. Superman may have been invulnerable to physical pain, though not so emotionally. His super hearing allowed him to listen in on Lois and Richard.

"Where's Jason?" asked Lois.

Clark was suddenly looking down at the boy from the picture. His large blue eyes stared with curiosity. "Hello." Clark pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Clark Kent, an old friend of your mom's before you were born."

Jason really did look like his mother except for something about his eyes and the expression of his mouth.

_Lois, why did you do this? Was it really so long? _

They exchanged a few more words till Lois herself joined them. Clark drew a sharp breath having her so near again. Her hair flowed in dark waves to her shoulders, framing a delicate but clear face and eyes as blue as an afternoon sky. She was so beautiful, yet he had to act as the geeky friend she did not love.

"Hey Clark, welcome back! I see you've met the munchkin."

"Yeah…"

She gently reprimanded her son and ruffled his dark hair. "Wow, how was your trip?"

"Great…"

"You'll have to tell me all about it."

She brightened when Richard sidled up beside her to talk to her about work. Clark felt another blow soon after while Lois and Richard discussed Lois's assignment. Her voice was tainted with disgust and disappointment as she complained about his uncle, Perry the chief editor, putting her on Superman not the mysterious blackout.

What was wrong with that? It looked to be more difficult than he thought to win her heart again for she was set on putting Superman straight out of her life.

* * *

His red cape billowed around his blue suit in rippling waves as he quietly descended behind Lois's home.

_Great. I've become Superman the Stalker._

But he had to see.

It was an elegant and simple home with Richard's seaplane floating on the river. Superman used his vision to look inside and hearing to listen. Jason was in the living room practicing the piano. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the boy. Richard and Lois were in the dining room with Chinese takeout. He paid more attention when Richard brought up is name asking about the article "I Spent the Night with Superman."

He left as soon as he heard Lois's answer to Richard's last question.

"Were you in love with him?"

"He was Superman; everyone was in love with him."

"But were you?"

A long, tense moment passed. Superman waited in suspended hope.

"No."

He flew up away from the riverfront house.

There is such great pain and sorrow finding the one you love with someone else. To return with the same fervent love when they have gone into another's arms. It brought such heaviness and overwhelming sadness to his heart that he had to occupy himself to keep from falling into a dark depression. Lois was his life, the most important thing to him; although, doing good for the people and saving lives was high in his heart as well. And that is what he decided to do with or without Lois's love.

* * *

NOTE: I'll be gone a few days so hopefully next chap. will be up Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy! 


	2. A Saviour

**NOTE**: Thanks you guys for whoever's reading this. And yes last chap. was kind of repeating the movie, but like I said, it seemed smoother that way in the big picture. There's more actual fan-fic in this chap. and not much more movie stuff to go over now. Enjoy!

* * *

Richard was lying asleep in bed and Jason had gone to bed an hour earlier. Lois looked down at Richard resting peacefully with the sheets pulled up to his chest. The room was dark except for dim moonlight slipping through the curtains. Her hair was let down around her face, and she wore a pale nightgown on her slender frame. She grabbed a thin robe and wrapped herself in it to keep away the chill night air.

Her bare feet moved silently over the wooden floor in the hallway. She continued until she was at Jason's bedroom. The door was ajar, so she poked her head in to check on her son. She smiled when she saw his little head of dark hair buried in the pillow. He was the most beautiful thing in all the world to her, her beloved son.

But she went further to the back porch outside. Once she opened the door, the cool wind struck her skin. She then stood in the dark where she was alone and no one could hear or see her.

_Why did he have to come back now? Does he think we'll just go right back where we were? He could have at least told me he was leaving for so long. It wouldn't have been so hard then as it was not knowing…_

Lois sat in one of the patio chairs and lowered her head into her hands_. I don't know what to do. I don't want this. And I don't want Richard or Jason hurt. Couldn't he have just left us alone?_

But she knew somewhere deep in her heart that that was not what she wanted. Somehow she had always wanted him to come back.

_It can't work for us and now I have a family. I have to forget him and let it go. But is that even possible for me when I love him so much?_

A single tear trickled down her cheek, catching the silvery moonlight in a gleaming streak.

She lifted her head and wiped it away. She was Lois Lane: she had to be strong.

* * *

It was evening in Metropolis and Lois, Richard, Clark, and Jimmy were having a late day at work. Lois went up to the roof of the Daily Planet while Richard and her son went to get dinner for everyone. It had been a stressful day—stressful few days, in fact—for her. At least Clark had been sweet and helped her pick up the things she had dropped from her purse.

She tried to light a cigarette but the flame kept blowing out.

_What on earth…_

She finally turned her head and gasped. Superman stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest watching her. He was shaped like a perfect statue. His muscles were well-formed and his face finely chiseled with a strong jaw and eyes bluer than the clearest sky. His ebony hair glistened in the light from the massive globe of the Daily Planet slowly turning atop the building, a single curl brushing on his brow. It was never hard to remember he was not human.

"I wasn't expecting _you_." Her voice came out unusually harsh, but she did not regret it.

Her remark did not stop him from stepping down and walking gradually towards her. "On the plane…it wasn't the best time with all the press and everyone."

"Well, there's no press now; except for me of course." She was having trouble looking into his deep blue gaze when all she saw there was pure love and devotion for her. Although a tinge of melancholy was in his face as well, and it was no wonder.

"A lot of people have questions now that I'm back, and I think it's only fair I answer those people."

"You're here for an interview?" Lois's frustration peaked. "Okay then." She fumbled around in her purse for her recorder. "Where is that…?"

"Your right pocket," he said with a slight smile. That smile used to melt her heart and weaken her knees; though for the moment she tried to stand firm against him.

It was there. She pulled it out and turned it on without pause. "Let's start with the big question: where did you go?" Her own questions would do for this interview because he had a lot of explaining to do not just for 'those people.'

He talked about journeying to the ruins of Krypton, finding nothing really, and coming back as casually as if he had been absent only a month or two. Lois steadied her breathing and pushed aside the pain in her heart.

* * *

Superman turned to look at Lois. He did not need to hear the sharp tone of her voice to know she was angry. Her body language was enough, but he still spoke calmly and with as much ease as he could cover his true feelings with. Inside he was longing to reach out and grasp her hand or hold her in his arms.

"How could you leave us like that?" Lois's wall was beginning to break as her voice was now laced with more than frustration. "I moved on. So did the rest of us. The world doesn't need a savior and neither do I."

Strangely enough, he did not feel quite as dejected as before. He walked a short distance away but faced her again. "Lois," he said softly, "Will you come with me?" She turned away from him. "Please."

* * *

The mild pleading in just that one word touched Lois's heart, and she could not hold up the wall anymore. She approached the tall, still figure.

"I can't be gone long."

"You won't be."

Next thing she knew, she was standing on his feet, and he had gently enfolded her in his arms. To distract her mind from the places it was going, she quickly talked about Richard.

"He's a pilot. He takes me up all the time."

"Not like this," Superman shook his head.

Lois gasped. The world was lifting away from their feet, and they were floating high over the rooftops. She clung tighter to him without even thinking and slowly looked up into his beautiful face.

"I forgot how warm you are."

He took her far up above the city, and it glittered with scattered golden lights. It was a stunning sight floating up near the clouds and looking down on Metropolis in the sure arms of Superman. She had to admit that flying in a plane could not compare in the slightest.

"Listen. What do you hear?" he whispered.

"I don't hear anything."

"I do. I hear _everything_. You wrote that the world doesn't need a savior, but every day I hear people crying for one."

He said it with such simple honesty and quiet truth that she imagined she could hear all the things he heard as well. She almost closed her eyes but could not look away from the shimmering vision down below. How many people got to experience such a tranquil opportunity?

The wind ruffled her skirt, and his cape flowed around them in crimson ripples. It was so peaceful she could have stayed there in his warmth hours into the night.

"I'll take you back now," he said.

The flight back sent chills down her spine and dazzled her imagination. She ran her finger over the serene water of the river and stared at their reflection in its dark depths. They even passed by her house there on the river, and it pained her to be reminded of the life left behind on the rooftop of the Daily Planet. She looked at her hand held firmly in Superman's. His hand was warm, strong, and real. He was illusory for five years, yet now he seemed real again with his body pressed next to hers and her hand held fast in his own.

Was she losing her resolve to keep him out of her life? _Yes…I am_, she thought.

Their feet settled back on the roof of the Daily Planet right where they had left from.

* * *

Superman could not begin to describe what a wonder it was to have the woman he loved back in his arms again. And her heart was not so hardened at their return.

They stood together even after they were on the ground again, and he savored the precious moments. Lois suddenly leaned up towards his face, their faces not even an inch apart. He felt her warm breath on his lips, but she stopped. He closed his eyes and sighed as she pulled back.

"Richard's a good man. I don't want to hurt him or Jason."

Superman nodded and backed away to leave.

"Wait," she called. "Will I see you around?"

His customary grin appeared. "I'm always around." And he flew off before it grew any more difficult to leave.

* * *

Back at the office the next day, Clark was working on the blackout story when he felt someone watching him. He looked and found Jason staring at him.

"Hey there, Jason," he said with a crooked grin.

"Hi, Mr. Clark."

Even though Lois's boy was only five years old, Clark thought he could see her keen perception already flourishing in him. Jason had stared at him the same way not long ago when Lois, Richard, and he were standing around discussing assignments. It made Clark wonder.

"You're tall."

Clark chuckled.

"I wanna grow up and be just as tall and big as you are."

"Gee, thanks." He reached out a hand to Jason's height. "I think you're getting there pretty quick."

Jason climbed up onto a desk. "That's better."

"Hey there, kiddo. Uh…you might want to get down there." He lifted him up from the desk. "I don't think your mom would…"

Lois was there at once. "Jason! Don't climb or stand on the furniture." She took his hand and looked up at Clark. "Sorry, Clark." She smiled and shrugged. "I told him not to bother anyone."

"No, no it's fine. You see, I was having trouble thinking anyway and…"

"Well, I'm glad he's not a problem," she said. "Come on, Jason. Let's go back to your dad's office. I'll let you get back to your work. Talk to you later, Clark."

Clark watched them weave their way back. He liked Jason even if Richard was his father. Lois was his mother and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Life turned upside down in the next few days for them all. Much to Superman's aggravation, Lex Luthor reappeared with another scheme to make himself rich off of land at the expense of millions—no, billions—of lives. Lois and Jason ended up trapped on his boat.

As Lois and Jason were locked up in other, closer quarters, Lois couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with the piano. She studied her son's face. His head was lowered, and his longish, dark hair fell over his eyes.

_I knew all along. I just didn't admit it. I should've known with his eyes so blue and certain expressions he has. His laugh is not like mine or Richard's. _

She placed a hand on her brow and sighed. _How am I going to tell Richard? Or Jason for that matter? Should I let Superman know he has a son?_

Yet it did not make her love Jason any less; perhaps even more. _Our son…

* * *

_

The world watched in horror as the man who spared so many of their lives by sacrificing his own fell to the earth from space. Time seemed to halt as millions stopped what they were doing and stared up in the sky.

Lois was still in the seaplane with Jason and Richard when Superman threw the crystal-created mass into space. She divided her gaze between her son and the sky outside. Jason looked out the wide windshield even more eagerly, leaning forward in his seat.

"Look!" Jason pointed with his little hand.

Lois strained her eyes and saw what her son was pointing at. As they were nearing Metropolis, a small speck of blue and red was plunging towards the city from the clouds.

_Why would he be going there so fast? I thought it was all over…_She leant forward like Jason also and placed a hand over her mouth in the horrible realization. _He's not flying, he's falling! Please no…I can't lose him again._

"Can you go any faster, Richard?" she said aloud.

Richard's blue eyes were misted with moroseness. "I'm sorry, Lois. I could never make it in time." He looked aside and grew quiet.

Her eyes welled with hot tears, and she turned her head away.

Jason reached out and grasped one of her hands. "It's okay, mommy. Superman can't die."

She forced a smile for her son and brushed his cheek with her fingers. "Thank you, Jason." _I wish it were true._


	3. Good Night Lois

**NOTE**: I'm glad you guys like it so far and special thanks to those who reviewed! I like the end of this chap. so I hope you do too. Enjoy! (and please tell me what you think!)

**UPDATE: **I fixed all the chapters after watching the movie again today. Some of the dialogue is now more acurate and I took a small piece out of this ch. because it did not work yet. Just thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

Thousands gathered in the streets of Metropolis near the hospital where Superman lay in a state of unconsciousness. There were even those who had traveled from around the world to show support for their beloved hero. Everyone waited in hopeful anticipation as his life lay in the balance.

Many were there…except Lois Lane. She sat slumped in a chair at the Daily Planet office with her head in her hands. Once more she did not know what to do. Superman was alive, but would she let him live again inside her heart? And the biggest question of all: would she let him be a part of Jason's life and tell him of his son? Her usual high spirits were not so high for once just like the time when Superman flew right out of her life for a few years. So intertwined with her heart was he that he tended to lift it or bring it down in hard tugs.

She also couldn't escape from him since his situation was plastered all over the TVs.

Richard laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She truly appreciated him and even harbored some love for him, yet it would never be the same. He had been there when Superman was not and, most importantly, for Jason.

"I'm ready to go when you are," he said.

"Where else would I be?" She knew it sounded stupid as soon as it came out.

They both looked up at the TV screen.

"Can we go, mommy?" Jason pleaded quietly, his large blue eyes—his true father's eyes—looked into hers.

"I'll drive," said Richard.

* * *

Lois had seen the mass of people standing outside the hospital and filling the streets, but it still did not fully prepare her for the sight in person. _I wish he could see this_.

She took Jason in her arms and wove her way through the crowd after leaving Richard in the car. Jason gaped at the heartening sight, and his eyes followed the height of the hospital building up to a high window. Lois wondered if that was where Superman was.

The police standing guard stopped her until she told them her name and they recognized her.

One of the men smiled and stepped aside. "Go right ahead, Miss Lane."

She was escorted into the elevator and down the halls. She was not prepared to see him like this. He had always been strong and healthy and helping others. Now he lay stripped of his suit in a hospital bed with white linens pulled up to his chest and propped up on pillows. It was quite the blow to her heart. She was holding Jason's hand and he strained his head back to look up at her.

"Mommy, is he going to get better?"

"I sure hope so."

"I want him to. I like him."

The tone of his small voice made her smile. "Me too."

She released his hand and went to stand at the bedside. Jason's big blue eyes wandered the room till they fastened on the blue and red suit laying across the hospital room chair. It drew him forward like walking into open arms.

Lois leant over Superman and started murmuring what was on her heart.

"I wanted to tell you that…" She glanced over her shoulder. Jason had paused when he heard her, his hand still feeling the large 'S' on Superman's suit, so she leaned even closer. Her lips were by his ear and her cheek nearly against his.

"I wanted to tell you that Jason isn't Richard's son. He's yours." She lingered near his face and pressed her lips against his. Though there was no response, Lois looked up at the vitals monitor with a sliver of hope that somehow it might revive him; but she laughed softly at her own girlish fantasies. She stroked his brow and jaw line before stepping back.

"Come on, kiddo."

But as she moved towards the door, Jason ran up to the bed and planted a sweet kiss on Superman's forehead. Feelings of joy and sorrow joined inside her to see their son unknowingly care for his true father.

* * *

Richard waited until they were home before talking to Lois alone or even at all. She had been unusually quiet the entire way from the hospital, continually glancing back at Jason. Jason hadn't really said much either now that he thought of it.

Lois seemed in a daze as they got out of the car and entered the house. She wandered into the dining room and sat in one of the chairs. Richard hugged Jason and sent him to go play. He sat beside Lois.

"How is he doing?"

She did not raise her eyes to his face. "I think he's going to be okay."

"Well…that's good. He did save our lives."

She nodded and waited a long moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry Richard, but we're going to have to talk later." Her eyes were finally on his. "But thank you for taking us." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

The night was cool and breezy with the stars blooming in the heavens beside a brilliant moon. Jason was fast asleep in his bed with his small body wrapped in the blankets. But he did not rest unwatched.

Standing in the shadows tall and silent was a figure of serene majesty. Superman looked upon his son, and his eyes welled with unshed tears of joy, true joy. Here was his precious child, his own blood mingled with that of his beloved. How could he feel alone now when he knew his son lived loved and surrounded by a good family?

He drew closer to where the dim light seeping through the door fell upon his finely chiseled face and knelt at the bedside.

"You will be different. Sometimes you will feel like an outcast, but you will never be alone. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine." A soft smile on his lips was only a glimpse of the happiness bursting within him. "The son becomes the father, and the father the son."

He stroked Jason's head and rose to his feet again with one last study of his son's face. In the next moment he was gone and the curtains were stirring in the breeze from the open window.

* * *

"Why the World Needs Superman."

The black words stared at Lois from the screen of her laptop. _I owe him this at the least, she thought. I was a fool to scorn him when all he's ever done for me is protect me, save me, and love me. I need to write this for myself and all the world as well._

She closed her eyes and recalled the night she flew up above the city with him. "You wrote that the world doesn't need a savior, but every day I hear people crying for one."

She hoped he could forgive her. _But he already has._ And that was what tore her apart. There were two men who loved her: the one her first love and son's true father and the other her comforter and a father who was really there for her son.

Superman and she seemed destined to be together from the beginning. He was a charismatic, gentle, noble man loved by the world and not even human. She had had a son with him because of how much she dearly loved him; although, that whole situation was still a bit fuzzy. She had never stopped loving Superman even when Richard came along.

Yet Richard was real and had always been there. He came into her life when all was hopeless and dim, and took Jason under his wing. Of course, he didn't know he wasn't really his flesh and blood, but Lois knew he would still love Jason just as much and care for him when he found out.

When he found out…

She had to tell Richard soon even if she waited to tell Jason.

* * *

Lois knew Superman would show up again soon, so she stood outside at the water's edge still in her work clothes. He hadn't shown up the night before, but he had good reason as he continued to save the world.

She was just about to go back inside when she heard the flutter of his cape and his usual greeting.

"Hello, Lois."

"I hoped you would come," she said, watching him glide over the water and land on the grass.

He smiled. "How could I not? All that I love most in the world is right here."

She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I put Jason to bed early, so I hope he stays there so we can talk."

Superman regarded her with a questioning expression.

"And Richard is busy right now with a story he's working on."

He nodded and moved closer. "Then I'll be forward and tell you something. Lois, if I had known you were pregnant, I never would have left you. Never. The things that I missed will forever haunt me, and I want you to know that I am sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have gone…"

She shook her head and interrupted. "No, it's past now and we shouldn't have to look back on it every time we're together. I forgave you a long time ago."

"But I missed the birth of my son! I missed him growing up."

"And he still has quite a few years to go, and you're here. He's still barely five."

He looked out over the placid waters. "Are you going to tell him?"

"At some point I have to…and I want to. He should know who his true father is. And there is something you should know about."

Superman looked at her with an intense gaze.

"The only reason I didn't know for certain Jason was yours until recently was because of an incident on Lex Luthor's boat. He threw a piano through the air at one of Lex's men."

His eyebrows rose.

"As a baby, he was sort of sickly, and he has had asthma since except in that moment. Is that…normal? I thought a child of yours would be, well, like you."

Superman's mouth quirked in a slight smile. "I wasn't always this way, Lois. I didn't gain full potential and knowledge of my powers till I was a teenager. So Jason will most likely show only small signs until he's older as well." He frowned. "Richard will have to be told soon."

"I know. I will tell him."

They had grown close together in the last few minutes, and Lois suddenly realized just how close. She was looking up into his face, and he was gazing down at her with mixed emotions churning in his eyes.

"It will all come together," he murmured. "Don't worry about anything, Lois. What is best for Jason is what will be done."

"Thank you." Did that mean her having to put aside her love for Superman? Could Jason handle the turmoil of losing Richard and gaining a sometimes-there father? _He's only five though._ "You can come and see him whenever you like. For now though, you may have to do it when he's asleep since I'm not sure how long it will be till I tell him."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," he said. As she looked up at him, he leant down to kiss her but stopped and sighed. "Good night, Lois."


	4. A Close Call, Do You Remember

**NOTE**: Here's a nice long chap. for everyone. It deals more with Superman/Jason relationship and Lois/Clark stuff too. Enjoy!

twin03: Thank you very much for your kind words. I also want to say that I do agree with the fact that Lois knew Jason was Superman's from the beginning, but I realised I didn't make that very clear in the story. I put that she didn't want to admit it or think about it too much, but thank you for pointing that out. I hope everyone knows my opinion now :).

Crafty: Ah yes, it was sad but it gets better ;).

Kala Lane-Kent: I'm glad it's coming across more realistically and thanks a lot for your lovely reviews!

Thank you also to:Matt-luv-Sora, mugglecastlover31, Starlight63, Stelmaria, Mr. Firenze, Angel 452, red lighting, Jacqueline Roqet, and Sunny2006. You are all very encouraging.

* * *

Lois sat at her desk still typing out what she hoped would be her second Pulitzer Prize to make up for the first. She took a break and looked at her coworkers bustling about the office. There was someone though who wasn't scurrying about the room or anxiously piecing stuff together. 

Clark Kent sat in a quiet sanctuary a good fifteen to twenty feet away. His head was down and his foot was tapping to a soundless tune. He pushed his thick glasses up his nose, and she smiled. Clark had always been a quirky, sweet kind of guy. She still wondered why he chose to be a reporter of all things and in the craziness of the past few weeks had forgotten the sort of friendship she had had with him.

_I suppose that's natural now that I'm with Richard._

But Richard wasn't there today and it was lunch time.

Clark was startled when Lois was suddenly standing over him.

"Oh! Hey Lois. I…I didn't expect you." He grinned. "Did you need something?"

"I asked Jimmy and we're going out to get some lunch. You coming?"

"Gee, thanks! I mean, sure I'll come. Sounds like a great idea."

He stood up quickly, and she had to step back to keep from being knocked over. Jimmy joined them and they stood in the elevator. Lois stood next to Clark.

_Richard was right. I didn't realize how tall he was._ She carefully examined him out of the corner of her eye. There was something familiar about his profile. _Of course it's familiar! I've known him for years._

She was distracted when Jimmy started talking about the latest word on Lex Luthor and his whereabouts.

"Yeah, they're bent out of shape over that one. He seems to disappear really well."

"I hope he's learned his lesson," said Lois. "I don't want to see his bald head ever again." _Especially since he knows about my son, _she added to herself.

Clark didn't say anything.

They walked down the street to a small café where they often got lunch or dinner for at the office.

"Do you guys want to sit and eat?" Lois suggested.

"Um…don't you have to get back and work on your report?" asked Clark.

"I'm writing a piece Perry's going to flip over, and it's almost finished."

"What is it?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm not going to tell."

"Ah, come on, Lois. You can trust us," said Clark.

She shook her head, her dark waves shimmering in the sun.

"It's probably about Superman if I know anything," Jimmy mused.

"Maybe."

They grabbed the food and sat down together, Clark nearly colliding with two people on the way.

"So, Lois," Clark began, "how's Jason after the whole, you know, incident?"

She was slightly surprised by the question, her mind going back to the throwing of the piano. "What?"

"With the boat and Lex Luthor and all that."

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. He is quite the trooper like…" She almost said 'his dad' but stopped.

"Like his mom," finished Clark with one of his silly grins.

"Yeah," she said looking at him. It almost seemed like he had been covering for her. Yet again she was distracted by the rest of their conversation, and she was pretty sure Jimmy talked most the time while they were there.

During that time, Clark excused himself to use the restroom she thought. He was gone for a lengthy amount of time.

* * *

A cry for help only he could hear interrupted their lunch, and Clark got up from the table. He hoped Lois and Jimmy wouldn't notice how long he might be. 

Once he slipped outside into an empty alleyway, he tore the clothes away and leaped into the air in his 'S' emblazoned suit. People looked up in the sky and pointed as he soared past in a blur. He soon came to the river and saw a young boy splashing in the deep water and flailing in panic.

Superman dove down straight towards him but had to go into the chill water to grab the drowning child. The boy finally calmed once in his arms and looked up at him with warm brown eyes.

"Thanks, Superman!"

He set him on his feet on the docks and knelt to his height. "Are you all right?" His vision allowed him to check for extra water in his lungs or any other damage. All was well.

The boy nodded his head and turned as if searching for someone.

"Are your parents around?"

"I…I think so. There they are." He pointed to a man and woman hurrying their way.

Superman laid a hand on his slender shoulder. "Well, make sure you know how to swim before jumping in the water next time, and I'd recommend a pool instead." He smiled and lifted off once the boy's parents arrived and back to the café.

Clark returned to the table and sat down. It wasn't until then he realized he was still a little wet in some places including his feet and torso. _I really hope Lois doesn't notice with those keen reporter senses. How would I explain that?_ He made sure his suit jacket did not open much.

A few minutes later they got up to leave, and he heard his shoes squeak with water. Lois and Jimmy both looked at him or down at his feet.

"Oh, I must have stepped in something," he offered. "People always seem to leave messes and don't clean them up. That's rude, you know, to those of us who have to…"

Lois and Jimmy forgot their curiosity, and they all returned to the Daily Planet. Yet it was just another strange occurrence added to the back of Lois Lane's mind she would not remember until the time came.

* * *

Superman had to see his son again where he could watch him without guardedness and as himself. He admitted that it was not just Jason he wanted to see though either. In a world where most had family or close friends to talk to and lean on when times were hard, he felt separated and unable to confide in anyone; even Lois. She still did not realize Clark Kent was also Superman and was still a mystery to her in many ways. 

He found that the window was already open, so he looked in before stepping through. Lois was sitting on the floor against Jason's bed with her eyes closed. He caught his breath for she appeared angelic in the silvery moonlight with flawless, pale skin gleaming softly and her dark hair like silken waves falling a little past her shoulders. Her steady, gentle breathing made it clear she had fallen asleep there.

_Was she waiting for me?_ He went inside and gazed on his beautiful son and sweetheart. _I suppose Lois and I will talk another time._

Superman laid a hand on Jason's head. "Sleep well, little one." He then knelt to caress Lois's cheek. "I'll always be watching over you both."

He did not realize Jason had awoken as soon as his hand had left his head. Jason opened his eyes—still partially asleep—and saw as Superman turned from him to his mom. Being a child, he did not quite understand all that was happening lately between certain adults, but one thing he understood completely was that Superman was good and cared for them. It seemed natural to him to see Superman tenderly treat his mother and his mother do the same while Superman was in the hospital.

As Superman turned to go, Jason slipped out of bed and grabbed his hand before he could. The tall hero faced him with a somewhat stunned expression that gradually transformed into great warmth.

"Do you have to go?" asked Jason.

Superman smiled and crouched down to look the boy in the eye. "Yes, I can't stay long. I didn't mean to wake you either."

"That's okay. I'm glad to see you."

"And I'm glad to see you."

Jason glanced over at his mother. "She said she was tired," he whispered.

"Then she should sleep in her own bed where she'll get more rest." But how could he wake her when she looked so peaceful?

"You could carry her." Jason gazed up at him with eyes so very much like his own.

"Richard can as well. It's not my place."

"Daddy's gone right now for work."

Superman's heart lifted, and he smiled again at his son. He stepped over to Lois. He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her down to her bedroom where he carefully settled her on the bed. The room smelt faintly of her mildly sweet perfume and fresh flowers. Jason had followed in his blue pajamas and stood beside his father, only reaching Superman's hip.

"Hey, how about you keep her company tonight?"

"Okay."

Jason scrambled up into his mom's bed and got comfortable. Superman pulled the blankets over them both and bid the boy farewell.

"Goodnight Jason."

"Will I see you again?" He sounded just like his mother.

"I'm always around."

* * *

"Mommy, mommy! Wake up." 

Jason bounced on the bed where he was sitting. Lois opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and frowned in bewilderment.

_Didn't I fall asleep in Jason's room?_

"Mom, Superman was here last night!"

Lois was suddenly paying close attention. She gathered him onto her lap. "What do you mean? Did you have a dream?"

"No, he was here. He was lookin' out for us. I wish I could fly like him." He wriggled out of her arms and stood on the edge of the bed ready to leap.

"No, Jason." She lightly caught his arm. "Let's stick to walking for now." He had been much more eager to be active lately even though he didn't seem to have lost his weaker physicality as well. Would he eventually grow stronger like his father as Superman suggested? Or would he still have problems being part human and part Krypton? Was it her imagination that he had not used his inhaler as much in the past few days? _I hope you _can_ fly some day._

Richard would be gone for another day, and she felt it was her chance to ask Jason about the piano incident. She waited until lunchtime. She fixed a sandwich he could actually eat and sat down at the table with him.

"Jason," she said, "can I ask you something?"

He nodded with a mouthful.

"Do you remember being on Lex Luthor's—the evil bald man—boat?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

"Is there anything that happened you want to talk about?"

He stopped chewing and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like when…when you saved mommy from the bad man?"

She watched as his eyes got bigger, and he grew very still. He set the sandwich down and stared at it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I shouldn't have brought that up." She sighed and rose from the table. "You go ahead and finish." She went around the corner and leaned against the wall. _I don't want to do this to him, to disrupt how life has been till now. How would he fully understand? But then he is smarter than we give him credit sometimes and he's going to start to have things happen only one man can explain.

* * *

_

Jason lost his appetite, but he still sat at the table alone.

Another thing his mom had failed to notice in all the turmoil of the past few weeks was that he had not touched their keyboard in the living room since being on the bald man's boat. It reminded him all too clearly of what happened to the last piano he played.

When he felt a strange flow of new energy coursing through him then and shoved the piano out of pure impulse and fear, he had not been more frightened in his entire life—as short was it was. It had shaken and astonished him to see what he had done and without knowing what had really happened in him. There was a sliver of excitement after the fact mixed with the rest, but it was the suddenness and strangeness of it that worried him.

"Mommy!" he cried, suddenly feeling alone and troubled.

She came hurrying into the dining room. "What's the matter, Jason?"

He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you're going to be fine. There's nothing wrong. What makes you say that?" She stroked his dark hair and held him tight.

"I don't know." He leant back to look up at her. "When is dad coming back?"

"Tomorrow. He'll be back tomorrow." She thought that would satisfy his unease, yet he surprised her with his next question.

"Is Superman coming again tonight?"

"I…" She pressed her lips together and thought about it. "I don't know. You know all you have to do is call out for him, and he'll come. He may be Superman but he still cares about all of us. Just remember he may be busy though, so we should let him be for a while."

That night Jason watched out of his window for a sign of the Man of Steel soaring through the night air. He didn't see anything, but he also didn't try calling out for him just yet.

* * *

NOTE: next chap. deals with Lois and Richard and telling him a little bit of info... 


	5. Hide and Seek

**NOTE: **Ah, another chapter my friends! I'm starting to feel bad for Richard, but that's too bad because...well...we all know Superman and Lois belong together. Things get more tangled in this chap. and some more questions answered (hint to Angel452 :) ). Enjoy!

Mr. Firenze: Yes, I am very grateful to Bryan Singer. He has made a very fine piece of work. I also wish more people were appreciative of what he was trying to do with the story. I'm glad you're enjoying mine!

Kala Lane-Kent: Gee, thanks :). I'm glad this is hitting the right emotional notes for you and others. That's what writing is all about!

CindyB: Here's is Richard's reaction. I hope it satisfies. Jason's is coming up soon!

Jacqueline Roget: lol

Maddi-B: Thank you very much. I hoped it would go in the right direction...

Thanks to everyone else who's reviewed!

* * *

The next day Lois was at work when Richard returned. She was discussing a potential story with Clark when he arrived.

"Clark, you'd have a great story if only you would just go out and take it with this one. You should try being more aggressive like a good reporter does."

Clark looked down at the floor and shrugged. "Ah, I don't know, Lois." He chuckled. "I'm, I'm not exactly a violent person."

"No, not violent. Aggressive!" She rolled her eyes and smiled. "That 'journey' of yours certainly didn't change your view of things, did it?"

"Well, actually…"

"Hey, Lois!" Richard came over to Clark's desk where they were standing. He kissed her cheek and embraced her.

"You're back! How did it go?"

"It was great. The Daily Planet will have a nice piece on European politics now. Hey Clark, how's it going?"

"Hey Richard, really well actually."

"Oh, I have to go pick up Jason," said Lois after looking down at her watch. "I'll be back soon."

"No, I'll go pick him up. I haven't seen him for a few days now."

"All right; if you want." She turned back to Clark once Richard left. "So you…" She paused when she caught a fleeting glimpse of a strange expression on his face as he watched Richard's back. "Are you doing okay, Clark?"

He immediately looked like himself. "Yeah, I should probably get more sleep. It's been a killer these past few nights." He backed up and knocked over a pile of papers on his desk.

Lois bent to help him. "Here, Clark." She handed him a small stack and their hands brushed against each other. "Wow, your hands are really warm."

Clark suddenly looked bashful and would not look her in the face.

"I'm sorry; I meant it as a compliment."

"Oh…it's just. Never mind. Thanks, Lois."

He was normally a bit klutzy, but she had never seen him so embarrassed before. Or was it embarrassment? The wheels were starting to turn, and she had a strong desire to look him in the eye. But he finished picking up the papers and set them on his desk all without once letting his face be open to her.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_ she thought. _I'm being silly_.

"Well, I'm going to go back to work," she said aloud.

"All right. Talk to you another time then."

* * *

Lois and Richard were preparing for bed later that night and had not really said much, but she knew she could not sleep with the thoughts she had churning in her mind. It was time for she had held out far too long now. 

"Richard?"

"Yes?" He sat on the other side of the bed, slipping off his shoes.

"I know you're probably tired, but I need to talk to you."

"That's all right if you need to get it off your chest. I can stay up a while longer."

She leaned against the headboard and pulled her knees up to her chest. "There is no good time to tell you this, and I know I'm risking our relationship in some way."

He grasped her hand. "You know I'll understand." He wasn't expecting this, yet he intended to find out what it was that put such despondency in her gaze. The familiar fear of losing her began to burn in his chest.

"You love Jason like a son, and it's obvious to everyone. You have taken care of him when he's been sick, played with him when he wanted, and watched over him as he grew older. And he loves you as his father."

His face began to darken.

"But…Jason isn't your biological son."

Richard stared at her with a blank look for a long time. Then he turned away and put his head in his hands. _So he wasn't premature. I should have realized something wasn't being said. _There was a sudden pang inside of desolation and a sense of loss. He loved both Jason and Lois dearly. They meant the world to him and it was painful to know that she was still in love with another man and now that Jason was not his own. _I have made him my own, and I hope that doesn't change._ "That doesn't make me love Jason any less; I want you to know that."

"I do know and that's why I can tell you these things."

He closed his eyes and drew a hand over his face. "That doesn't exactly make things any easier. It is hard enough."

Lois gripped his hand tighter when he tried to pull it away. "Yes, it's difficult, but you had to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and let you believe a lie. You see, I wanted him to have a normal life with a good father. You've been so wonderful and loving, a great dad for him."

Richard felt he was in a battle and losing swiftly; especially with this recent blow. Firstly, how could he compare with a man who could soar through the air at will, lift planes and entire land masses, save lives every day, and boast of a heritage from another planet? Secondly, how could he look at life the same way knowing both his son and Lois were not completely his own?

"Lois, I still love you too," he said after a long silence.

She lowered her head and sighed, then rested her head on his shoulder. A reply could not pass through her lips, so she said nothing.

* * *

Jason had to spend another day at work with his mom and dad, so he again searched for something to do to entertain himself. Lois always told him to stay in daddy's office, but he often stole out into the large office room where people were constantly in a hurry or busy. Mr. Kent was usually willing to tolerate his eagerness to occupy himself and stopped whatever he was doing to be with him. 

So off to his desk he went.

Jason put his elbows on the little open space there was and watched Mr. Clark writing on a piece of paper. He liked to watch him a lot ever since he wondered if Clark was the same person as Superman. Seeing him stand by a TV with Superman's picture on it had convinced Jason that the strong resemblance was not coincidence. Didn't anyone else notice too?

"Hey kiddo," said Clark. "How are you today?"

"Good."

"You look kinda bored."

"Yeah." He tilted his head. "Are you gonna send me back to daddy's office?"

Clark laughed. "No, not if you don't want to."

"Will you play a game with me?"

"What sort of game are you thinking of?"

Jason's eyes wandered around the room. "I don't know. How about hide-and-seek?"

"Well, as long as we don't bother anyone else…"

"I won't, I promise," he said quickly.

"Then you'd better go hide!"

Jason grinned and hurried away. He searched for a hiding place and spotted the closet on the far side of the office.

Once he went inside he did not shut the door all the way so there was still a thin line of light to see by. He backed further in and bumped into something. It was a suitcase like the one at Mr. Kent's desk. His childlike curiosity kindled. He pulled it out to see and slowly opened it just enough to peek inside.

His breath started to come in full, quick gasps as his asthma took over and his little heart pounded. The shaft of light pushing through the door had fallen across a folded suit of blue and crimson with a large 'S' on the breast, the very same he had fingered in the hospital. Even though he could not breathe well, he closed the suitcase again and stood alone in the closet without his inhaler.

* * *

Clark knew all he had to do was use his super vision to find Jason; nevertheless, he decided to play fair and searched all around the office space. After not discovering any sign of him, his eyes fell on the door to the closet. It was not closed all the way. 

He walked straight to it, finally using his vision to look through the door. All sense of amusement and enjoyment fled as he saw Jason gasping for air inside. He hastily opened the door and knelt in front of the boy.

"Jason! Where's your inhaler?"

Jason shook his head.

Clark took his son in his arms and held him close. "Just take slow, deep breaths. Let your heart slow down and don't panic. Just breathe." He closed his eyes and breathed how he wanted Jason to.

Jason was suddenly breathing normal again far quicker than Clark had expected. It was a rather abrupt change.

"It happened again," Jason said in a low voice. "Like on the boat when I didn't need my inhaler."

_When he threw the piano_. "Are you going to be okay?" He was watching for any signs of..._unusual..._activity in his son like the things that he would happen to him when he was young.

He nodded and threw his arms around his neck. "Thanks, Superman," he whispered.

Clark was taken aback. How had he known?

"I promise not to tell."

"Thank you, Jason." He ruffled his hair and studied him for a moment. "You'd better get back to your…to Richard's office."

After Jason was gone, he looked down at his suitcase lying on the floor. _So that's how he knew_. He put it back in its place. _I need to find an apartment soon_.

_But isn't that what I wanted? That someone would find out who I really am so I would not feel so isolated anymore? If only Jason knew the other secret being kept from him. So many secrets…_

He had never feared for his own life, but it always struck a chord when people he cared for were in danger. Seeing Jason like that was not easy, and he had to take a deep breath before stepping out back into the rush of the Daily Planet.

* * *

Clark finally bought a new apartment for when he needed a place close by or for show. It was very simple, but then he didn't need much. The view was nice too. 

He stood at a window and gazed out on the city. Evening was fast approaching, the time when he removed the mask of Clark Kent.

The resurfacing feelings of loneliness brought on by the loss of his true love Lois Lane were somewhat stifled by the admiration and appreciation of the rest of the world. It was the cheering, the applauding, and the loving expressions on people's faces that kept him going.

His son was another reason to persevere in his calling. His true desire was to be able to have Lois and Jason as his own, yet that would mean hurting Richard and revealing everything all at once in a chaotic mess.

_I want to be there for him and spend time with him, but how? Richard truly is a good man…

* * *

_

A few weeks passed and all the complications were put on hold while life intervened and moved on. During those weeks, Lois and Richard noticed a swiftly-developing bond between Jason and Clark Kent. Their son would linger around Clark's desk or follow him when he was up doing things, so Lois asked Jason about it one day.

She picked him up from school, and they were driving to the Daily Planet. She glanced in her rearview mirror. "Jason, I see you've been hanging around Mr. Kent a lot at the office. You know you should probably let him get his work done: reporters are usually very busy."

"He doesn't mind. I asked."

Lois let it go for the moment since she figured Clark wouldn't tell Jason if he really did want to be left alone. They were not together all the time or every day even, but Jason certainly had not warmed up so much to anyone else at work. He seemed to have placed Jimmy second. She had to admit though that it was amusing to see the small boy trailing along behind Clark who was a big guy. _I suppose he's a bit of a babysitter now_. She laughed quietly at the thought.


	6. Coffee and a Printer

**NOTE**: Another chapter for all you guys! It's got a good does of Superman/Lois fluff and Lois/Clark stuff too. Enjoy!

Alphie: That's exactly what I thought. He would want Jason around as much as possible. I hope it is in the sequel. Thanks!

Lil'layah: Funny, I actually diduse that themein this chap. (brief though it is).It _was_ a good plotline to use :). I'm glad you like it!

Angel452: Yes, Clark will ask Jason about how he knew. I'll answer that question at least ;). But you'll just have to read and find out what happens.

gaylarain: I don't know when you'll get to this chap. but that is funny :D your comment on ch. 1. I thought about that too but afterwards. Really though...I would rather feel safe actually if Superman was my stalker, lol...

Maddi-B: Thanks a bunch :).

Thanks also to Amylion, Sunny2006, Jacqueline Roget, and Mr. Firenze. You all keep me writing!

* * *

Another aspect of their lives was stalled in those weeks as well. Though Jason knew he could see Superman almost every day, Lois did not. The frequent sightings in Metropolis and his face plastered all over the TV were the only things closest to physically being near him again. If he visited Jason in the night, she did not see him, and he had not come to her since their last conversation about their son. And how could she go to him? She knew nothing about his 'real' life except that he must be out there somewhere doing the everyday tasks of normal people. Who was he? Did he have another name she could use for her son? Or did he have a home besides the Fortress of Solitude? 

But the greatest disappointment was being apart from him. Her heart began to ache if she contemplated it too much.

So she rode the elevator up to the rooftop of the Daily Planet where the giant globe turned, radiating warm light and where Superman had first come to her since his return. The memory of that night brought her solace for the void inside.

She leaned against the stone barrier and let the shifting wind stir her hair and caress her skin. The fresh air seemed to calm her nerves.

"Lois."

Superman's voice conveyed an immensity of meaning in just the one word.

She spun around and fought the urge to run into his arms. "Superman."

"I was passing by and saw you up here." He took a step forward. "Lois…I…I cannot even tell you how much more at peace I feel when I'm with you."

"I wish…But no, my wishes don't mean anything." She wrung her hands. What she was going to say was: I wish we could be together and not have to hold up these barriers anymore. I want to be with you. We belong together. It was written before time itself.

"It's been difficult to say away, and I can't do it anymore."

"I know. Don't think you're the only one."

Lois looked away and dug through her purse for a tissue but could not find any. Her eyes were starting to glisten with unshed tears, and Superman sensed her resolve was crumbling.

"It's so hard!" she cried, throwing up her hands. "I try to be strong and endure whatever is flung at me, but this is almost too much." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as the torment overwhelmed her.

Superman covered the gap between them in an instant and cupped her chin in his hand. "I'll never stop loving you no matter what choice you make."

She couldn't stand it anymore. She threw herself into his arms, and he enveloped her in the warmth and devotion of his love for her. It was pure and great just as he was. She let the tears flow as he held her close in a passionate embrace.

With her head against his chest, Lois heard his heart beating steadily in tune with the beat of her own heart. He was as warm as ever and barred the chill of the rooftop air. She could not even describe how safe and comforted she was in Superman's grasp. It was like coming home after a troublesome ordeal in a far off place.

He rested his chin on her smooth hair and closed his eyes. "I love you, Lois."

The lump in her throat did not stop her from speaking; nothing could in that moment. "And I love you, Superman." Her mind went back to the evening Richard asked if she had been in love with Superman. She had answered 'no' and knew it was a lie; yet deep inside she had answered after realizing what song Jason was playing then on the piano: Heart and Soul.

Her weeping subsided and she finally leant her head back. "Will I ever be able to call you by your name?"

The gladness in his face faded. "I don't know." He sighed. "Lois…I have wanted to tell you everything for so long, but I just don't know if I can."

She stepped back out of his arms. "Then how will it ever work?" she murmured. "We have a son! Who am I going to say is his father?" Her voice softened. "I want to know you, all of you, and not have you as much a mystery to me as to the rest of the world. I want your son," she halted on the word, "to know you too."

"And you don't even know how strongly I desire that. It's not easy for me to live my life being who I am, keeping secrets. I'm not even from this place and cannot live a normal life like the rest of you. I'm an outsider in this world no matter how accepted I am. Things are rarely simple for me." He spoke without any complaint, anger, or chastisement, but spoke pure truth of what his life was in a passionate, honest voice. There was sadness in his eyes.

Lois felt guilty for ever blaming him for anything—except perhaps leaving without warning—and her heart burst with compassion.

Superman suddenly cocked his head as if listening.

_Oh no, not now_, she thought.

He focused back on her. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand." She tried to smile.

He drew her close again and kissed her brow. "Goodbye, Lois."

As she watched him disappear among the glittering stars, she touched her where his lips still burned.

* * *

Richard, Lois, and Clark all went to work the following morning not knowing the events that would crash upon them in the next few days. 

Richard watched Lois as she was scribbling some notes and checking some things on her computer. She seemed unusually intent on her work like he had never seen before in a whirlwind to keep herself busy. She hadn't said a word on the way over. He could sense her mind was occupied and troubled to a great degree. He determined to go talk to her.

Jimmy came bursting into his office. "Hey, chief wants to see you. Said something about the article on page two…"

"Okay, thanks Jimmy." _I guess that talk will have to wait.

* * *

_

Lois massaged her temples. She woke up with a headache, and it was not going away.

She looked up as Clark came in a bit late. He normally had that goofy grin on his face or at least sounded cheerful; however, he seemed almost depressed today like she had never seen him before. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders slumped, and his walk slow-paced.

_I know exactly how he feels_.

He passed her desk, and she stood. "Good morning, Clark. Is everything all right?"

"Um…yeah. I'm doing fine." He rubbed his forehead. "Thanks for asking."

* * *

Clark was somewhat surprised at the concern in Lois's voice. He thought Clark Kent was just 'some guy' she worked with, and yet she was genuinely worried for his well being. _Maybe it's because Jason and I get along well. We were a bit closer before I left, but I didn't think she would ever look at me again more than a few seconds. If only I could just take her aside and tell her everything…_

* * *

"No problem, Clark," she said. "I know how you feel." 

She patted his arm and stopped short when she felt solid muscle. _That's strange. I never expected Clark of all people…_

"I guess not every day can be a good one." He smiled sheepishly and let his head hang, but he was already feeling his mood improve.

Lois glanced around the room. "Hey do you want to go get a cup of coffee? They won't miss us if we're quick."

"I don't know; I'm already sort of late…"

"Come on. We both need it today." What she did not say was that her curiosity was suddenly enflamed. Her mind was becoming clear again, so she needed to get out of the office to allow it even more space.

Clark set his stuff at his desk and joined Lois walking to the elevator. The doors started to close when he put out his hand to stop them. Lois was surprised at how quickly his reflexes reacted, and she walked under his arm. She caught a faint scent like night air, fresh and pleasant, that tickled the back of her memory; yet she could not think of what it was.

They got their coffee down the street a short distance and started to leave. Lois got close to him again, but did not smell the familiar scent.

"Clark, have you ever thought about having a family? I've seen you with Jason, and it seems you like kids."

A flash of pain passed over his face. "Sure, I mean most people have at some point." He looked highly uncomfortable, but when had that ever stopped Lois Lane the reporter?

"Well, have you met anyone special, like on your trip?"

"Uh…no, not exactly…"

"You really should think about it. You'd make a great father or husband."

"You think so? Wow, thanks Lois."

She laughed, her smile beaming like the sun in his eyes. Then she turned her smile on Clark and could not help but feel a sort of freedom she did not often feel. She was realizing how much of a constant in her life he was becoming: the sweet, loveable, and clumsy guy who always smiled and said hello every morning and followed her around at work. He returned her smile with his usual crooked grin.

* * *

Jason was again at the office later that day, and he began to trot over to Clark's desk when he saw a bad incident about to happen. Clark was starting to roll back in his chair to stand up and another man was walking right into his path carrying an old printer he was replacing. The two collided and the printer went toppling to the ground after smacking Clark in the head as he went to stand. His glasses went with it. 

Lois was making her way in that direction already while scanning a few papers in her hands. She looked up when she heard the mishap and hurried over to see if Clark was okay.

Jason panicked for Clark's sake—well, Superman really. In an act of desperation, he fell to the floor and called out for his mother in a voice just loud enough for her to hear.

Lois was distracted by the call of her child and veered left to rush over to Jason instead. "Honey, what's wrong?"

The attention of a few other reporters was diverted to him as well, and he hid a smile of accomplishment.

"I fell. I'm all right, mom."

She stroked his hair and sighed. "That's good. Be careful in here. Aren't you supposed to be in your dad's office?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I was saying hi to Mister Kent."

His eyes went around her to see what was happening in Superman's area. Clark was given enough time by Jason to retrieve his glasses again.

"Oh, Clark!" She helped her son to his feet and both went over to him. The man had already apologized and left with his printer. Lois peered up at his forehead where normally there would have been a scratch on anyone other than Superman. She brushed it off as coincidence. "That could have been a lot worse. I'm glad it didn't get you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky, I guess," he laughed with a shrug.

Lois smiled, shook her head, and continued on with her papers, leaving Jason with him. Clark sat in his chair and leant forward.

"Hey, thanks. That was some pretty quick thinking there."

Jason shrugged. "I got scared mommy would see. She would know if she saw."

Clark's voice lowered even further. "How did you see, might I ask?"

"I just did." He told him about the TV and his face beside it. "You only have glasses to hide it."

Clark chuckled, his voice rich and deep when not in Clark Kent's normal mode. "I suppose a more innocent, straightforward mind would see clearer."

"So…how many people have you saved today?"

* * *

**NOTE**: Next chapter has some veeerrry interesting events, including one very big one :). I will say no more...


	7. Revelation

**NOTE: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! I truly appreciate it. And yes, I was very evil and gave you a cliffhanger ;). I usually don't do that, but just thought I'd keep you all interested, lol. Also, I strongly encourage those who can to go see _Superman Returns_ maybe one or two more times since it hasn't done as well as I and others hoped. Go support our Man of Steel! Enjoy this chap. everyone! The wait is over…

Angel452: Hmm…one of your questions is answered in this here chapter…

Maddi-B: 2010! That's soooo far away…But I'm touched you like my story so much. I may just have to write another…:)

KalEl Hammer: I'm sure we could all get into a big debate about the whole Lois-knowing-or-not thing, but I'm not too worried about it. That's why I made it a little vague in the story. Thanks though for reading it!

Amylion: Yes, I was evil this time around :). Thank you for still reading it though, lol.

twin03: That's okay. I don't expect everyone to review every single time (especially since I know I probably would forget). Thanks, I'm glad you like the relationship. I really tried to capture just the right feeling for it.

Mr. Firenze: That does sound funny :). I really like Jason and love writing him. Thanks!

Crafty: Hmm…lol. It can't have been _that_ bad…:D.

Jessilea: Wow, thank you. I really wanted to get Jason right, so I'm glad you like him. I hope the wait wasn't too awful long and thanks very much!

1eclecticreader: Thank you! It gives me a sense of accomplishment when you and others enjoy the character relationships. Here's more! I hope it's good.

Leli1013 & Jacqueline Roget: Yeah, I liked the last line too when it popped into my head. Superman's kid is awesome.

darkangel1910: Cool, thanks.

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thanks, here ya go!

Dragonsdaughter1: Thank you very much. I hope you like the end as well :).

LostSchizophrenic:D Thank you so much for your compliment and I'm glad you like the story so much. Here's more!

* * *

The Pulitzer Prize ceremony had been cancelled and given a new date, and it was the evening after the printer incident. Lois and Richard got ready to leave the Daily Planet. Lois gathered up a few of her things from her area and hurried off with Richard. 

"Wait! Lois, I need to give you some stuff for that dedication article," Clark called. He had to maneuver around a few desks and chairs to get closer to the glass doors.

Lois called over her shoulder: "Oh, just drop it by my house tonight before the Pulitzer. I'll be at home."

"Okay, I'll do that." Richard nodded to him when he waved goodbye.

* * *

Clark stopped by Lois's house after work. He used a taxi to avoid questions and knocked on the door. He saw a blurry figure approach through the decorated glass, though he did not need super vision to know it was Lois. 

"Hey, Clark! Come in."

He followed her inside and shut the door, then realized the end of his coat was stuck in it when he tried to walk forward.

"Oops. Um…Lois?"

She rolled her eyes when she saw what he'd done and came to his rescue. Once she opened the door, he could move again.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." Her voice was tinged with amused sarcasm. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

They moved down the short hall entryway and turned to go into the living area. It was a warm place with beiges, tans, reds, and greens catching the light of the afternoon sun that passed through the windows draped with sheer curtains of pale gold.

"Excuse the mess. Jason hasn't picked up his things today."

There were a few toys lying on the carpet beside the couch: a couple of airplanes, some GI Joes, and a helicopter.

Clark smiled. "It's fine. Jason plays the piano?" he said pointing to the small keyboard.

"Yeah, and he's getting along well." She frowned slightly and shook herself. "So do you have the information and everything? Go ahead and sit if you want."

"Here, I put them in a folder." He sunk onto the couch and Lois sat in the matching chair beside it.

She looked inside briefly. "Good. I'll go over it maybe later. Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, how could I miss Lois Lane getting her Pulitzer Prize? Well, actually Perry just wanted me there to cover the story."

* * *

They say smell is the strongest trigger of the memory. 

Lois finally remembered why Clark's scent was so familiar. It was not only his but Superman's.

She did not realize it until she was gazing into Clark's eyes and marked how incredibly blue and beautiful they were. Then she recognized those eyes and the smell at the same instant.

_I know that face…_Her heart leaped, and she knew her expression was slowly changing from responsive to utter astonishment. He was saying something but she could no longer hear or feel. Time had stopped.

_Impossible! How could I miss it?_ "Oh…my…"

Clark was cut off and stared at her. "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

"I can't breathe." She leaned back, and the folder dropped from her grasp. She didn't notice.

"Uh oh. What do you want me to do?" He jumped up.

"Take off your glasses."

"What? Lois, I think the lack of air has gotten to you…"

"No, I see better now than ever." She stood also and came in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked while fidgeting when she reached her hands to his face.

She could see him now behind those big glasses and klutzy, fumbling limbs. It was very strange for her, yet she would recognize the eyes of her beloved Kryptonian anywhere after their last meeting. As he protested, she snatched off his glasses.

"Well, hello Superman," she murmured in her shock.

He looked down at her then with an abruptly sober and solemn face. His brilliant eyes regarded her with a mixture of relief and disappointment. Yes, it was the same sloped nose, full lips, strong jaw, and tempered brow. His shadowy hair fell over much of his forehead and ears in looser locks than she was used to and his clothes of course hid his well-toned body. He was standing straighter now.

"Hello, Lois. I guess I can't hide it anymore, can I?"

"All this time and you were right there. Why didn't I see?"

His usual charming smile struck her to the core. "Perhaps you did not want to see. Clark Kent isn't exactly the most graceful, Superman-like guy."

"Clark…" she whispered, "you have a real name now."

"There were so many times when I was moments away from telling you who I was. I wanted to so much, but I never did."

Lois reached up and touched his cheek. "It's really you. I still can't believe it. I feel foolish for not knowing and not seeing you right in front of me." It all made perfect sense. Clark had left at the same time Superman did, returned the same time as well, never said much about his personal life, had looked the way he did when she inquired into his love life because it was her he truly loved, and was often nowhere to be found when Superman was around. She recalled the day they were eating lunch and he had left and come back with wet feet. Later she heard of Superman saving a drowning boy.

"It's about time," he joked.

She started to smile when they were interrupted by the opening of the front door and Richard and Jason's voices in the entryway.

* * *

And it was over as quickly as it seemed to happen. Clark backed away from Lois as she anxiously grabbed his glasses and handed them back. He put them on with some reluctance. Richard really was the only one who didn't know yet. Would he ever? 

Lois gave him one last meaningful look before slipping past him with the papers in her hand. He heard Jason run to give her a hug and Richard greet her warmly. He stepped into the hall.

"Oh yeah. Clark just stopped by to drop off some stuff." She waved the folder.

"Hi Mister Clark," said Jason with a wide, knowing grin.

"Hey there kiddo. Well, I guess I'll be off and let you guys get ready."

"See you later," said Richard.

"Same to you. I mean, I'll see _you_ later, not me…"

"Bye Clark," said Lois with a friendly smile.

Jason waved to him as he left.

The cool air was refreshing once he was outside, yet it was the burden lifted from his shoulders that really made him feel released. Now that Lois knew the truth and discovered it for herself—again—he did not feel so constricted by his secrets.

But then it presented the same problems as last time. Before Lois had been so tormented by having to act no different and impartial towards him in public that he ended up erasing those memories to spare her the suffering. What would make this instance any different? However, Lois had matured and grown since he was gone. Being a mother and having a family had changed her in some ways. She was not so reckless with her life knowing she had a son to take care of, her humorous and teasing personality was toned down a bit, and she was more responsible.

He walked a good distance away from the house and leaped into the sky no longer Clark Kent.

* * *

The Pulitzer ceremony was held in a building where they used a dining hall and reception room. Many from the Daily Planet attended and other important people of the writing and journalist world. 

Clark was there a few minutes early and was seated at a table with Perry White. He craned his neck to look around for Lois and Jason.

"Has, uh, Lois got here yet?" he asked.

"No, she's on her way," said Perry. He was in a sharp-looking suit and sat with his back straight and a pleased smile on his face like a proud father. Lois Lane was one of his reporters, and he was glad to show it. "You make sure you get everything. I want details, Clark; details on Miss Lane especially."

Other people were receiving awards and recognition as well, but it was Lois Lane Perry wanted to showcase in the paper.

"Right, chief. Details."

Then he saw her enter the room, and everything else faded into the distance. He was used to seeing her in work clothes and little makeup—she didn't need much of course—so he was taken aback by how stunning she looked that evening.

Her slender form was accentuated by a dress of dark red with a banded waist, thin straps, and flowing mid-length skirts. Her smooth, dark hair was put up with a few loose tendrils falling around her throat and ears. She had put on a little more makeup than usual, and she seemed to glow.

And in one hand she held Jason's. He was clothed nice also in a vest and collared shirt. He walked beside her in awe of everything around him: the people all well dressed, the white-clothed tables, the crystal glasses and gleaming silverware, and mood music lilting through the hall. It was not an extremely fancy event, but it seemed so to the boy's eyes.

Richard entered with them as well, and Clark sighed. He had almost wished Richard would not come for some reason.

They joined what seemed to be the Daily Planet table and received greetings all around. Clark stood, and Lois and his eyes met.

"Wow, you look great," he said in his usual Clark Kent voice.

"Thanks, Clark. You don't look so bad yourself," she said taking in his suit and tie. She lowered her gaze at once and turned away.

Soon they were all seated, and the ceremony was under way. Often Clark would catch Lois stealing glances in his direction, her eyes full of confusion and uncertainty. But Richard was sitting beside her, and he frequently placed his hand over hers or leant to whisper in her ear. She had to sit there with the two men she loved and pretend everything was all right.

Clark did smile though when he saw Jason fidgeting. The awards were given, people honored, and it was over. There were drinks and snacks in the reception room where everyone migrated to talk.

Richard took Lois aside. "Honey, I think I'm going to take Jason home. He has school tomorrow and he's getting restless. I'll be back in a little bit. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she smiled. She bent to gently take Jason's head in her hands and kiss him. "I'll come say goodnight when I get home later. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," Jason said.

She watched Richard walk away with Jason's hand in his and out the doors.

Clark saw them leave also but felt held back by guilt. What kind of man would he be to sneak into Richard's place whenever he was gone like waiting in the shadows? So he spoke with Perry and other guests to occupy his thoughts.

* * *

**NOTE: **I hope you enjoyed this, but I have a request. I'm going to run out of conflict soon (in a few chapters) and all my knowledge of Superman consists of is from _Superman_ _Returns_ and the first two original _Superman's_. Lex Luthor is the only villain I know of but a lot of people are complaining about how they're sick of him always being the bad guy in the story. So I wanted to know if you all felt that way and if I should restrain from using him (although there's some juicy stuff if I did: he knows about Jason, etc.) Please let me know! Thank you. 


	8. Evening in the Garden

**NOTE: **Thank you all for your overwhelming response. You guys all gave such good ideas I'm having a hard time choosing! For now I won't tell you all I plan to do, but I will say that I will probably end up doing a sequel to this story (kind of like what Jennifer suggested) with Lex Luthor or some other villain of my own. I would prefer to do Lex, but it will be separate from this piece. Thank you so much for all of your advice! It was truly helpful. This chap. is kind of sad actually but, trust me, it won't last long ;). All credit for the 'dancing scene' goes to Maddi-B! Enjoy and let me know how it is...

**IMPORTANT UPDATE: **Thanks to Alphie, I realised I needed to change the last scene with Richard and Lois. He was right and I was rushing a bit, so I hope I improved it and it is more realistic and impacting. Thank you for the advice Alphie!

Maddi-B: Thanks for the dancing suggestion. I used it :); except a bit different than you imagined, I think. Hope you like it!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Yes, I totally agree and I would certainly keep him from being cheesy in any way. That is a bit of a disappointment for me too when people just throw in someone like him who is a perfectly complex character to be handled well...and don't :D. But that's okay for them. Thanks a bunch! Read your 1st chapter!

gu61: Thanks, but I really don't know any of those villains at all. Thank you for helping though!

Jacqueline Roget: I watched that show but I was like 7 years old or around that age so I don't remember much. Thank you though!

Leli1013: Yeah, him knowing that is a very juicy bit of plotline :). I think I'll use it eventually. Thanks for the input!

Jennifer: That was very good advice. I will probably do a sequel using Lex Luthor so whoever doesn't like him anymore can just not read it. I'm glad you liked the 'realisation' part. I thought that too. It seems she gets really angry at Superman in other stories...a lot of the time. Thank you!

Mr. Firenze: Gee, thanks :). I'll :) 'dredge up' some more for sure including Lex some time soon.

heartnut: Yeah, I actually am thinking about doing my own villain. Thanks for the idea! That was a good one. Nice last comment :D.

CindyB: yum?...:) This chap. definitely has a yum factor...;)

ksb:Yeah, the movie totally did leave it open for Luthor and so I may use that opening. Thank you for the compliment :). I'm glad you like the characters. More's coming!

LostSchizophrenic: lol! Hmm...I think I will try and do better than a giant rubber chicken :). I think you will find your question answered in this chap. too. Thanks!

Angel452: Yes, Richard is still not back yet ;). Actually both your questions are answered this time.

Amylion: Thank you! I think he's the perfect adversary too.

skinnyrita: Thank you so much! I'm glad it's progressing well for you :).

* * *

Lois was talking in a small group at the ceremony when she felt the need to get away. She excused herself and stepped outside into a small garden they had. A good space of lawn was ornamented with blossoms closed for the night and a few stumpy trees. Two lamps provided some light and a view of other buildings close by.

A few drops of water hit her bare skin so she raised her head to the sky. It was starting to sprinkle.

But before she turned around to head inside, someone joined her.

Clark stood beside her, and she looked up at him. He was unmistakable now.

"I hope you're not smoking out here, Lois Lane," he said.

She smirked. "No, of course not."

They were silent as they considered the heavens and the garden.

"Clark, what's going to happen with us?"

He was caught off guard by her soft-spoken question and could not answer for a long while. "I can't say. It depends on what you do next, but I don't want to lay such a heavy burden on you."

She made a noise of displeasure and shook her head. "But it _is_ all my choice. I have to…to choose between you and Richard."

"Lois, stay with Richard and let Jason grow older without all this chaos." He held her head in his hands as he spoke and held her gaze with his own. "I don't want to destroy your lives. I want you to be happy and Jason most of all."

The pain it brought him to say it tore through his soul, but he knew it had to be done. If Lois would not make the decision, he would make it easier for her. He wanted to fly away right then and cry out with all his might where no one would hear the anguish.

"What? No! I can't do that!" she cried. "_Is_ that best for Jason? Shouldn't he have his true father to raise him and care for him when no one else knows what he will have to endure?"

"He believes Richard is his dad. Are you going to take that away?"

"Jason is stronger emotionally than physically and smarter than you may think. He would understand. He already likes you so much he talks about you all the time."

"He knows. He knows about me and Superman."

She stared at him. "How…?"

"Sometimes the eyes of children see more than we do. Why do you think he hangs around so much at the office? We should tell him soon." He glanced at the doors of the building. "They'll wonder where you've gone."

"Let them. We still need to talk."

"Richard will be back soon."

He started to turn away, but she grabbed his arm.

"You said you wanted us to be happy. Well, I'll tell you right now that I wouldn't be happy if I had to let you go again." She released his arm. "That day in the hospital when you were close to death, I realized how much it hurt to imagine losing you again. I told myself I wouldn't let that happen." Her feisty reporter's will was surfacing, and her frustration overcame her despair.

The sprinkling was turning into rain and neither really noticed until Clark's glasses were covered with water. Lois reached up and carefully slid them off his face, folded them, and held them in her hand. The rain soaked his hair, so he ran a hand through the longish tresses and out of his face, unknowingly improving his appearance more towards Superman. With her other hand Lois traced his jaw, cheekbones, and lips. He leaned into her tender touch and shuddered at how it brought him down when nothing else could.

She dropped her hand and her head. "Clark, I…"

He stopped her. "No, don't blame yourself." He cocked his head. "The music."

Lois listened and heard a slow waltz drifting out the windows. It was graceful, elegant, and haunting as it spun its lovely web around them.

He offered her his hand. She stared in wonder at it and then up at him. It was hard enough to be so near him and restrain the overwhelming sense of wonder and adulation she always felt in his presence. But to actually touch him again? Could she contain her emotions after allowing herself to do it once already?

_I suppose I'll find out_, she said to herself as her bold nature surfaced again.

She slowly placed her hand in his and drew closer. Her other hand rested gently on his shoulder. It was electric, and her skin tingled. She felt his remarkable warmth radiate into her as he placed his right hand on her waist. His touch was light and subtle, but to her it was like the weight of the world.

If only she had known how he felt. Having her close and being aware of their hands clasped together brought back the emotions of the past. She was like a sweet fragrance to his soul he neither could escape nor get closer to.

Little by little they moved in simple dance steps to the music. Their hands became more comfortable, and Lois finally raised her eyes to Clark's face instead of staring at his dark blue tie. Around they went in the small garden beneath the stars and clouds, the rain curtaining them in streaming silver. It seemed they danced out of time and were all alone in the world with the weight of their troubles washed away with the water.

The song ended.

Clark gazed at her and began to bend his head towards hers. She hesitated only a moment before standing on tiptoe and lifting her face. Their lips met there in the rain, both of them wet and dripping, and neither pulled away. Clark slid his hand under her head, and she grasped his lapels.

When they finally separated, it was Clark who stopped it.

Lois's heart was rent for there mingling with the raindrops streaming down his face were tears of anguish. She had never seen Superman weep, and it only made it the worse knowing she was the cause. Tears of her own spilled from her stormy blue eyes, and he wiped them away with gentle fingers not even caring about his own.

"I have to go." Her voice sounded odd and unfamiliar as she barely choked out the words. She fled from that small garden and did not look back.

* * *

Lois trudged back inside. Her dress was wet and her hair soaked. She wiped her face when Perry confronted her.

"What happened? Did you fall in a pond?"

"It's raining."

"Obviously. Richard just got back."

She saw Richard hanging up his jacket by the doors and went to him. "Richard, I'm ready to go. I've stayed long enough."

"Oh, all right." He could see she was deeply troubled. "Let's go then."

When they got into the car, he waited to start it and drive.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked softly.

"Maybe later. I can't right now."

He decided not to ask why she was so wet either.

* * *

Superman left Metropolis and flew to the Fortress of Solitude where he had so often received guidance. But when he floated down within, he remembered that his crystals were gone. He stood at the panel and stared down at it. His father was gone with them.

He fell to his knees and bent his head to the ground. He pressed his eyes with the heel of his palms to stop the tears from coming. Just when he thought he could harden himself against the sorrow and disappointments of the past few months, Lois could merely touch him and he was shattered again.

_I have to let it go. I have to. Or we will all suffer. _He raised his head and stared at the glistening crystal in front of him. _But she did not want to let me go either. What is going on?_

He suddenly listened and was gone off to California where he heard someone shouting about a bomb. He did not want anyone to be killed or hurt for the sake of his own pity part. His personal life had to wait as he put others before himself.

* * *

Richard watched Lois putting clothes in the laundry.

"Lois, who is Jason's father?" He had a pretty good idea, yet he couldn't be sure.

Her hands stopped, and she turned her head. "It's not important…"

"No, Lois. It is. I thought he was my son!"

She flinched at his passion. He had been much calmer when she first told him, but now she knew he had been holding it all in. A trace of guilt laced through her thoughts.

"I'd rather it wasn't between us."

"It already is."

She looked at him askance and struggled with whether or not to let him know. "I know it's hard, but I don't know if I should tell you. It won't exactly make things any better. Worse maybe."

"I still want to know," he said holding her eyes with an intense gaze. "Don't I have a right when after all this time I believed a lie?"

She was beginning to worry for she had never seen him so intensely forward before. But she also knew he would press until she gave. "I think you know." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she closed it again and took a step back.

Silence stretched out between them for a long time.

"Superman," he murmured. His heart fell further. Not only did Superman have Lois's love but was the father of whom he thought was his son. It only added to his belief that the choice he made was right.

He backed up against the dryer and slid to the ground. His head dropped into his hands, and he shuddered with the pain. Lois fell to his side and timidly reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you wanted to know." She removed her hand and waited for him to even move again.

When he finally lifted his head, large tears streaked his tan cheeks. "Lois…I don't even know what to say."

"Neither do I." Her voice was so low he hardly heard it. "I lied to you when you asked me that one day whether I loved him. I said 'no,' and that wasn't true. I did love him and more than I could bear. Jason was the only thing that kept me from falling away from the world when he left. I hope you can forgive me..."

"Then what are you still doing with me?"

"Richard! I really did fall in love with you, and I still am." She abandoned the laundry she had picked up again to come to him and grip his hands. "You're the best father to Jason, and you protect us and love us so much. How could I take that from you?"

"You're right. You couldn't. But I can."

"No, you don't have to do this…"

"Lois." He cupped her face in his hand. "You still love him."

A tear escaped from her eyes as her world spun. "Yes. You don't deserve this. You deserve a woman who can give herself fully to you. I feel like a tramp going back and forth between two men."

"I don't think of you that way. I knew all along I was second best and that you would never stop loving him in some way." He smiled sadly. "That's how I knew you accepted my engagement but we would never plan a wedding. I was willing to accept it until I saw how much it hurt you to be torn. We can't both have you."

"You know, he told me to stay with you."

He hung his head. That made it more difficult. "If I'm giving you to someone else, there is no one better than Superman: a man who is willing to sacrifice his one love for your happiness. He's a man of sacrifice."

"You're doing the very same thing, Richard." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

The light had gone from his eyes. He wiped the tears from his face and tried to quell the rising frustration and torment. Jason was lost to him as soon as Lois told him he was not really his and now he had lost him again to the man he envied most in the world.

"Does Jason know?"

"Not yet. He's still so young." She turned his head towards her. "I'm sorry to put you through this, Richard. I didn't want to put you through anything like all this trouble."

"It's okay. I should have known what I was getting myself into."

"Should we tell him tomorrow?"

He drew a deep breath. "Sure."

He pulled away and left her on the floor of the laundry room. She began to weep softly for when he was gone, it was like the bond between them snapped.


	9. Playing Piano Again

**NOTE: **Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. It gets a bit more cheery in the ones to come. Oh, and I just started watching _Smallville_. Do any of you watch it? I like it but I'm kind of anxious for Lois Lane to show up (I'm only in season 2). I was surprised so many people want Clark and Chloe together, hmmm...I'm not partial to that idea...Enjoy chap. 9! Tell me what you think.

Angel452: More questions answered! But I don't know if Richard will ever found out about Clark/Superman. I'm still thinking about that one...

Alphie: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I hope the last chap. turned out better after I edited it.

Mr. Firenze: Thanks :). I just began to realise how sad a lot of this is but it really is a sad story. It gets happier though in time for which I'm glad.

Maddi-B: Wow, thanks. I thought your idea was probably a lot better in your mind, but I'm glad you likedthe wayI did it:).

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thank you very much! Yeah, I started reading a lot of good Superman/Lois stories earlier but it's hard now that I'm writing my own. Lol, I'm afraid I'll copy something of theirs. Thanks for the review too!

The Kiss of Death: Wow, thank you a lot. It's encouraging to know you like the story so much. Thanks!

* * *

Jason was drawing in his room when his mother came in. He showed her his artwork. 

"It's me and Superman flying in the sky."

Lois's hands trembled as she studied the drawing. Could he know already? She looked at her son with question in her eyes. "That's good, honey. Your dad and I need to talk to you: it's important."

It was clear his mom and dad were troubled when he sat with them in the living room. Jason looked at them and wondered what they were going to tell him.

His mother took his hands in hers. "What I'm going to explain to you may be hard to understand right now, but I want you to try and listen. Try not to be too upset either."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Richard loves you and has been your dad for all five years of your life, and you love him too. But he's not your real, biological father."

Jason looked at Richard then back at her. He was only five but he did comprehend what was being said. It confused him emotionally and made him sad.

"Why?"

Lois glanced at Richard. "Well, he wasn't the first man I loved and I was with your real father before Richard and I were together. I'm so sorry, Jason." She embraced him and held him to her chest. "Richard is still your dad in some way."

"Can I still call you daddy?"

Richard's eyes glistened, and he nodded. "Of course, kiddo."

Jason pulled away from his mom to give his dad a hug. He touched his chin to Jason's head and closed his eyes.

Jason began to wonder who his real father was. It was strange to think of having two, and he did not know whether he should feel angry, sad, or okay with it.

"Who is my dad?"

Lois and Richard exchanged another quiet glance, and he stood and left the room. It seemed there was a dark cloud about him blended with sharp grief.

"Sweetie, this may sound strange too, but do you know who I loved before Richard?"

He thought about it and he couldn't help picturing Superman in his mind. He saw how Superman looked at his mom, and it was much the same look Richard gave her. Did Superman fly to other people's houses at night?

But he shook his head 'no.'

"You know him. He saved us from Lex Luthor and from drowning."

"Superman!" he exclaimed. The news was amazing but more welcome than anyone else. Hadn't it been what he secretly wanted, any child's dream? To have Superman for a father? He thought of the picture he drew and the times he spent with Clark Kent who was really Superman. Should he be excited or sad for Richard? He didn't know, and it showed on his face.

Another thought burst into his mind. Hadn't he felt it earlier? Whenever he saw Superman or heard his name, he felt a stirring inside. It was like there was already a connection even before they met. He was not so surprised anymore.

"Although, you have to promise not to call him anything of the sort in front of other people. It's sort of a secret. Like who he is when he's not flying around in his suit." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Clark. Don't worry, I told him I wouldn't tell."

"That's my smart boy. Are you going to be okay? I know this is not an easy thing to handle."

He paused and decided he was lucky to have two fathers instead of one, not yet knowing all the underlying adult conflicts it was causing. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go sit outside." He wanted to think about it more and puzzle out the jumble of emotions welling up inside.

"All right. Come get me if you need to," she said ruffling his hair.

He nodded and walked out the back doors.

* * *

Lois eyed Richard from where she stood leaning against the kitchen counter. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. She wondered if she should tell him about Clark Kent and Superman. 

She slowly advanced and rested a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head.

"Honey," he said, "do you want me to stay?"

Lois's heart pounded in her chest. Here he was offering her the chance to be with the man of her destiny with the uttering of one word, just one word. If she said 'yes' they would graciously part ways and there would be nothing between her and Superman. Yet then could she ever forgive herself for sending away such a good man? Jason was still fully attached to his 'father,' and it would be that way for some time.

He nodded, perceiving exactly what the lack of response meant. "It's hard isn't it? There's what we want, what we know is right, and what we want for others. How are we to choose?" His voice had become dreamily distant, and his eyes stared into memories.

"I never really believed in fate until…until I met…him," said Lois. "Maybe something will happen and we'll know."

"So we'll sit around waiting for a '_sign_?'" He laughed sardonically. "I'm sorry, but I'm not so sure about that, Lois."

She chewed her bottom lip as a new thought surfaced. Had that been what the Pulitzer night's kiss was? It suddenly dawned on her that when she lifted her face to the tall Man of Steel, she had unconsciously made her choice. A quiet sound of realization escaped her throat.

Richard stood and grasped her hand. "Are you okay?"

His words mirrored those of Superman the day he saved the plane she was on and looked directly at her with open concern and radiating adoration. Afterwards she regretted not saying anything and thought to answer: "Yes, now that you're here." And she still felt that way.

"Richard, I love you. But there's someone I love more, and I can't let you only have half my heart. I want to be with Jason's father and the man I first fell in love with. We were always meant to be, and he has no one else in the world. I won't abandon him or let him stand alone. I said once to myself that if he needed someone to love him, I would be there. My word is my word. Jason and I are his whole world, and I can't keep that from him."

The chains that held her down beneath the crushing weight of the water fell from her. She was floating up to the surface at last and gasped for air. She had done it at last.

Richard released her hand. His face was impossible to read. She had never seen it so blank. The silence was nearly unbearable as they stared at one another.

"Mommy, can I ask you something…?" Jason came bursting into the dining room. He stopped short when he saw them looking like they were. His large blue eyes that were his father's were torn between the two.

Lois was the first to turn to her son. "What is it, sweetie?"

He sidled up to her leg and said softly, "It's a secret."

She knelt to his height.

He whispered in her ear. "Can we go see Superman…Mr. Clark?"

"If he's at home. Actually, I don't know where he lives. Sorry, Jason."

"It's okay, mommy. Maybe he'll come tonight."

"I hope so." She lightly kissed his brow and swept his dark hair from his face. "Now go and play so Richard and I can talk. You haven't played the piano in a while."

He sauntered out of the room.

Richard was watching Jason until he could not see him anymore while Lois had an idea to find Clark, but she did not know what to do about the situation between her and Richard.

He stood and looked straight into her eyes with a gleam of loss and resolve. "Lois, I'm going to go out for a while to clear my head. I'll probably be at the park."

_Where he takes Jason_. "All right then." She mustered a smile for him. "I understand."

He went to stroke her hand but stopped and finally turned away. She stood still for a moment then went to the window in the study they used as an office and watched his car pull out of the driveway. The wound of rejecting him felt as though it was bleeding profusely inside of her, and she collapsed into the desk chair.

After a long period of reflection, she picked up the phone on the desk and dialed the Daily Planet.

"Hi, Jane. This is Lois Lane. Yes, I'm doing well, thank you. I was wondering if you had Clark Kent's address on file yet…"

* * *

Jason's small fingers hovered over the milk-white keys as he sat at the electric keyboard. Now he did not feel so afraid of what he had done on the bald man's boat. Superman was his father and that explained the sudden burst of strength he felt and made good use of. What else did it mean for him? 

He began to slowly press the keys for "Heart and Soul," the only song he memorized so far.

Would he be able to fly? Or be "faster than a speeding bullet?" Or lift massive amounts of weight? But the biggest question for him was would he be rid of all his infirmities and physical frailty. He wanted to be healthy and strong like Superman, not have asthma plaguing him the rest of his days.

He felt safe knowing who was watching over him.

Then he was sad for his other dad, for Richard. He still wanted him there and knew things were going to be different. But he also knew everything would be all right.

He saw his mother out of the corner of his eye. "Do you still want to go see Clark?"

He nodded emphatically and left the piano at once, slipping into the dark blue jacket she held out for him.

"Let's go."


	10. I Made a Choice

**NOTE: **Here's some more good Lois/Clark/Jason stuff. This is a much more pleasant chapter than the last few :) and I don't know why, but I really like this chapter...Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You are all very encouraging! Enjoy!

Alphie: Lol, thanks. I thought it was funny when I thought about it too.

Angel452: Hm. You would like to know wouldn't you:D Read on!

Mr. Firenze: Yeah, Richard is a good guy but...I mean it's Superman and Lois! They're so destined to be together.I was confused a bit on where I stood for a while too because it's so complicated. Thank you!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thank you very much! I totally agree with you! Everyone has such good ideas I try to think up my own so I don't copy anyone, lol:).

cassie: Lol. I updated! Hopefully I'll update soon again too...

AniJap: Thank you :). I hope you enjoy all that comes next.

The Kiss of Death: I'll leave you to found out the answer to your question. I don't want to ruin any surprises :)! Yeah, Jason is young enough I figured he wouldn't have such a drastic or angry reaction as an adult. Maybe later...He kind of knew something was up too with Superman (well that's my opinion).

Yeah: Thanks very much :). This chap. is much happier. I hope you enjoy!

Maddi-B: Thank you again. Hmmm...Lex Luthor may be on the horizon...but I'm not going to say for sure, lol. Keep reading and find out! ;)

Nightcrawler8: Hey, thank you. I'm glad you like the story :). Yes, I was glad to have Lois make up her mind. It was just so painful for everyone, it's nice to be past all that.

* * *

Lois prayed Clark would actually be at his apartment when they got there. There was not much of a good chance since he was often out policing the world. _Should I have called?_

The tall, newer apartment building was in the middle of Metropolis only a few minutes from the Daily Planet. They got out of the taxi and walked up the steps. Young saplings were planted by the street in front and a bit of shrubbery decorated each side of the stairs. Lois's hand brushed over the wrought-iron railing then pushed open the door. The lobby was simple but attractive. They got into the elevator and went up to the tenth floor.

Another tenant nodded to them as they passed in the wide hall. She was a kindly looking older woman with a red hat and burgundy scarf. Jason smiled at her.

Lois knocked on the door of apartment 120. There was a breath of silence and anxious hope before she heard the turning of the doorknob and the opening of the door. Clark seemed caught off guard for a split second. He was dressed in a plain shirt and jeans.

"Lois…Jason. Come in, come in." He swung open the door further and closed it softly behind them.

"I hope we're not intruding," said Lois.

She looked pointedly at his glasses. He shrugged and took them off. It was different to see him in normal clothes with the face of Superman. Somehow it made him even more attractiveto see him in that way. The t-shirt formed over his muscles not too tightly but not all that loosely either, and the striking features of his face stood out more with the lack of the blue, red, and yellow suit to dazzle the eye. Jason was staring too, though in a completely different manner.

"You're never intruding; either of you."

He smiled down at Jason. The boy recovered his hand from his mother's and stepped forward to meet him. He looked up at him for a moment then wrapped his arms around his waist.

Clark was filled with wonder and gladness as he returned the warm embrace. He glanced at Lois, his brow creased with question. She smiled but said nothing.

Jason released his hold and grinned up at Clark. "Mom told me about you."

He knew Jason could only mean one thing.The hint of a smile was on his lips. "Yes, Jason it's true." He placed his hands on Jason's slim shoulders and looked into his eyes. "And I want you to know that I love you for you _are_ my son, and I will always be there for you to protect you, to talk to, or just to come to whenever you need me. It is no coincidence you're here. But I also know it may seem strange at first knowing these things."

The boy nodded. "Thank you. I like you."

"I like you too," Clark laughed. He rose to his full height and beckoned them to sit. "Please sit down if you're going to be here very long."

The apartment was clean and simple as Clark preferred for it was in his blood. On Krypton most everything had been clean-lined and bearing little color even in the crystals forming it. But there was a bit more warmth and humanity to his place, attesting to the influence Man had had on its alien savior.

"Clark," began Lois, "Richard knows…about all this except that you're Superman as well as Clark Kent. Jason and I are the only two who know, but I wondered if Richard should too."

"Would it make things easier for you?" he asked in a somewhat-distant voice.

"Maybe, maybe not." She glanced at Jason. "Jason and I could more easily be with you as Clark without suspicion."

"The less people who know my secret, the better."

She nodded. There was another bit of information she wanted to say, but something was keeping her from mentioning it. He looked at Jason who had gotten up to walk slowly about the room and knew it was a thing she did not want Jason to hear just yet.

"Whenever you need to go," said Lois, "you can. I know you probably have an unpredictable…_schedule_."

"It's fine for now."

She made an intent study of the carpet under her feet. Clark shifted positions to sit by her on the couch.

"Did you and Richard…?"

She shook her head 'yes' before he said anymore. "Um…things are…stretched. He's out driving right now."

Jason returned and squeezed between them, not to separate them but to just be with both. His legs did not reach the floor and hung against the couch.

"Can I call you dad?" he asked, inclining his head to look up at Clark.

Clark smiled and put a hand on his back. "Of course. Just not in public. Remember this is our little secret."

_More like a _big_ secret_, thought Lois.

"Okay."

Lois and Clark shared a knowing glance over the boy's head. It was quiet, but they each savored the few moments they had together. They were like a real family in those moments, sitting together in each other's company. Jason did not quite understand everything just yet, but he knew he was loved by the two sitting there with him. Being a child, he sensed things and the strongest thing he sensed from Superman was pure, unconditional love, and it made up for the awkwardness that first overwhelmed him.

"Jason, I heard about how you saved your mother on Lex Luthor's boat, and I wanted to talk to you about that."

"How did I do it?"

"Well, you are my son and will be able to do things, things like I can. I am from the planet Krypton, and Earth's sun affects me differently, so you will have the same effects. You are different…like me."

"Is that good?"

"It depends on how you view it. It can be hard once you're older, but it certainly teaches you more than a regular life could. It makes you stronger and I don't mean physically."

Lois watched Clark as she listened. He definitely appeared grown in heart and mind. He had learned much from all the past five years' events. His slight naivety was completely gone, and his eyes regarded everything with a little more sobriety. It was like what had happened to her when she had Jason. Could that have been what changed him? Realizing he had a son, a child to raise?

Again it heightened her sense of how attracted she was to him. She had forgotten how strong the pull was to be near him, to listen to the richness of his voice and feel the intense gaze of his brilliant eyes. Her soul was entwined with his and she was feeling it again.

"As you grow older, I will be here to guide you. You never have to be afraid. And you will never be alone."

"I know."

As father and son looked at one another, understanding passed between them. They shared something only they could know, and it was like the threads of their bond growing and strengthening into more than a thin thread. Superman was the only one who could truly know Jason's heart once he began to change, and they bothunderstoodthat well.

It was soon time to go. Lois stood and Jason and Clark followed.

Clark escorted them to the door. "I guess it's goodbye for now then," he murmured. He hugged Jason, he and his small blue jacket enveloped in large, welcoming arms.

"I'll see you around," said Lois with a smile.

The door opened and Jason stepped out into the hall, but Lois lingered. She was walking past Clark when she stopped and faced him.

"I made a choice." She laid a hand on his heart and felt the sound rhythm on her palm. "I chose you."

She waited no longer to see his reaction and joined her son in the hallway. Clark quickly replaced his glasses and waved goodbye in a proper Clark Kent manner.

* * *

What joy burst within his entire being! Had she really spoke truth? He thought he must have heard wrong. It was what he wanted, but seemed too good to ever be true. He believed she would have been the more practical Lois Lane and decided to stay with Richard like he suggested that night at the Pulitzer. 

For so long, he believed he was a hero doomed to solitude and lost love. Could his fate truly hold more than a life alone?

It was a turn in his life he would truly savor and treasure forever. And forever was a very long time.

* * *

Richard came back later that evening after Lois and Jason. His face was drawn and his pace was deliberate. Lois felt his pain and anguish, yet she could not help him for she had made her final decision. 

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," he told her.

She opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. It was best to start separating as soon as possible to make it less difficult in the end. She merely nodded instead.

She climbed the stairs with heavy feet and heart to see Jason to bed. When she knocked quietly on his door, there was no answer. She opened the door after trying again with the same response. There was no light on, but once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she spotted Jason at the window. It was open. His hair stirred and the curtains drifted like gauzy waves on the breeze. His elbows leaned in the window sill.

Lois called to him softly. "Jason, you need to answer when I knock."

He did not turn his head as he replied. "Sorry, mom. I was watching."

She joined him gazing up at the dark azure of the heavens scattered with stars like bits of shining crystal. "Watching for what?"

"Superman."

He climbed onto her lap, and she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her, and she rested her chin on his head. They sat staring into the night waiting for a glimpse of the one man who had changed their lives: to one the love of her very soul and for the other a newfound presence to uphold him in life with a strength no one else could match.

It was deep into the night when they finally closed the window and left the sill to get some sleep.

* * *

**NOTE: **Coming soon...The tension is dissipating for Superman and Lois, and he makes an important visit... 


	11. On Top of the World

**NOTE: **Hey guys! You are all so awesome! Thanks for your positive feedback and here is chapter 11. I kind of made this 'visit' sound really, extremely important but don't get your hopes up. It's more of a routine visit :). This a bit of a filler chap. I'm afraid but necessary like all the rest. Enjoy!

Mr. Firenze: Thank you! I feel bad for Richard too.

Angel452: Richard's feelings about this whole thing are coming up soon...

Nightcrawler8: Ah, here is the visit though maybe not what you'd hoped :). Thanks for the review!

queequeg1013: First of all, have no fear! I completely agree with you and you don't have to worry about Richard being told about Clark/Superman at all. I really would not want to do it that way. If I had Lois find out on 'accident' I certainly would not have Richard just be told about it. I don't even know if he'll ever know actually. Thank you for your concern and for the feedback. Those were very kind words about my pacing, characters, and clear purposes. Thank you so very much!

1eclecticreader: Wow, thank you so much! You were very encouraging and inspiring with your review. I'm really glad you were so touched by the stuff going on in the story. That's exactly what a writer loves to hear :). And yes, I believe Grandma Kent will show up sometime...eventually...lol. Thank you again.

The Kiss of Death: Yeah, I liked the Jason/Clark stuff. It was fun to write. Mr. Luthor will show up in the sequel to this story (yes, I'm going to write a sequel once this is finished...whenever that is :)). Thank you!

Nette: Wow, thanks! It's so very nice of you to compliment my writing :). It makes me want to keep writing lots more!

Thank you very much to everyone else who reviewed: Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, skinnyrita, Maddi-B, and Sunny2006. You guys rock!

* * *

Clark did not have to be told that Lois and Richard were separated. They arrived at the Daily Planet at different times and barely exchanged a 'good morning' when they happened to pass close by each other. The open wound was evident and needed time to heal. 

He walked close to Lois's desk, and she lifted her head.

"Clark," she said a little too earnestly. "How are you today?"

"Doing pretty well. How are you, Lois?" A gleam of concern shone in his eyes behind the black-rimmed glasses.

She sighed with a morose smile. "Okay."

He lowered his voice. "How's Jason?"

"He's fine for now, but it's hard to tell. This is a lot for a five year old."

Clark pursed his lips and saw the dark circles under her eyes when she turned her head. He was worried the stress had taken its toll.

She noticed his anxious scrutiny and lowered her head. "I'm fine really."

"I hope that's true. If you need anything…I'm only a few feet away."

"Thanks, Clark." She stopped him when he began to walk away. "Could you…could you maybe…come over tonight?" He agreed to. "Jason would like that," she hastily added.

"Just Jason?" The tone of his voice was knowing and prodding.

Lois shot him an exasperated look. "No, _I_ would like you to come too. I would really appreciate it, not just for Jason."

He smiled at her as Clark Kent again. "I'm glad. I'll see you tonight, though I don't know when exactly."

* * *

"Jason, we're having a special visitor tonight." 

His head popped up from the book he was reading. "Superman's gonna be here?"

"Yes. He likes coming to see us," said Lois.

He grinned and continued in his book, his head buried in the pages.

Lois set down the papers she was perusing and stood at the window after pulling back the drapes. At first all she could see was the reflection of the living room: Jason on the floor with his feet kicking in the air, the two lamps illuminating the room in warm light, and her with the light crowning her head. She actually looked at herself and saw the lack of sleep beneath her eyes.

"Jason, let's go outside on the porch."

She bundled him up in a warm coat and grabbed one herself, the tan one she had worn to see Superman in the hospital. It hit her knees as she descended the stairs. They sat in the patio chairs. The evening air was cool and fresh, smelling faintly of water and fresh-cut grass.

Lois could not stop the heavy beating of her heart as she anticipated his coming. Even after all they had been through and shared, she still got a thrill when he was around. She found herself stealing glances—or long looks—at work now that she knew he was there. It was going to take some time to get used to seeing him as Clark Kent and Superman because he was both men, not just one.

_Will we ever be able to have a normal life?_ She laughed softly at herself. _How can you have a 'normal' life with Superman?_ What really itched at the back of her mind was an idea she hardly wanted to consider. Marriage. Richard and she had been engaged, yet she never let it go further because of the loyalty she still felt to her love for Superman. Would she and Superman ever consider more than occasional meetings when he wasn't off helping others?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jason hopped out of his chair and walked in the grass. His face was lifted up to the sky and his lips were parted in concentration. Lois rose from the porch chair, her fingers slipping over the smooth surface and her jacket rustling against the plastic.

His cape stilled and his high red boots landed noiselessly in the grass. His tempered gaze slid over them both with his welcoming smile that often graced his handsome face.

"Hey, Jason," he said. He met Lois's gaze when she stepped off the porch. "Hello, Lois."

"Hi," said Jason. Awe and admiration glimmered in his gaze. He looked up at his father like he so often had to do.

_One day_, thought Lois, _he won't have to anymore_.

He gradually came forward and hugged Superman with his little arms. Superman lifted his son into his arms and drew closer to Lois.

"How long can you stay?" she asked.

"As long as you want."

She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. "If you stayed that long, people would think you were gone again."

He laughed. "Well, then I'll figure that out later."

Jason fingered his crimson cape and stared in wonder at the suit that had so captured his imagination. But now he was beginning to see. It was not the suit that made the man or the legend; it was the man who made the suit. The pure, giving heart of Superman was what burned his legend into time itself. Who could dislike a man who sacrificed his safety and his life for the world?

"Are you all right here by yourself?" Superman asked Lois. He had looked into the house and saw Richard was gone.

"Yeah, I did it before. There's not as much to worry about now that you're back."

"Good. I'm glad to be of help…especially for you."

"Thank you, Superman." Her voice was layered with amusement. "What would I do without you?"

"Life would just be dull, I'm sure. Of course, how could life ever be dull for the intrepid Lois Lane?"

She shrugged. "Probably not. I have a knack for getting into trouble."

"Yes, I know that too well. It seems every time I approach the most dangerous or harrowing situations in Metropolis area, you're there already. Anything for a good story right?" he joked.

Her eyes settled on Jason who was falling asleep on Superman's shoulder. "Not so much these days. It's hard, but it's worth the price." She brushed hair out of her son's face. He really had fallen asleep holding onto his father. It sent a wave of warmth through her.

Superman was gazing down at his son. "I'll put him in his bed. You can stay here." He floated up to Jason's window, opened it, and placed him snugly under his covers.

Lois crossed her arms over her stomach and admired the evening scene. Metropolis glittered in the darkness like a beacon of hope and reflected in shimmering ripples on the river. Superman settled beside her.

"It's beautiful," she murmured. "But even better up in the air."

A slow smile from him melted her heart. He laid out an open hand. She hesitated only an instant before slipping her hand in his.

"We won't leave him long," he assured her.

"I know." The simple phrase had come to mean a lot to them. What she really meant was "I trust you."

* * *

Lois awoke from one of the most fitful rests she could remember. She lifted her head from the plush pillow where morning sunlight had pooled in golden puddles. She stretched her legs and started to get ready to go to work. She was buttoning her pale blue blouse when her memories of the previous night returned. 

Superman had taken her high into Metropolis and on the top of the tallest building. There they listened and watched as their beloved city prepared fore a restful night. But Lois knew it would never be completely tranquil for him when he could hear everything.

"Is it hard for you?" she had asked, leaning against him. "To be here where you hear things…"

"Sometimes. But I know you like being in high places like these. How can I be unhappy when you're happy?"

She entwined her arms around his. "I still can't believe you would take me back after all I did to you."

"Love is selfless and forgiving. And you didn't do anything wrong. I understand perfectly well why you moved on. I didn't exactly handle things well with leaving out of the blue."

"I never told Richard, but one of the biggest reasons I took up with him so quickly was because I found out I was pregnant." Her head dropped. "I was afraid what would happen if people thought Jason was your son. You do have enemies…" She gasped as she remembered something. "Lex Luthor knows about Jason."

Superman had then turned to face her. "What? How…Oh. The piano. I may have to look for that scheming villain before he shows up again with another plot to make himself rich. It only makes things worse that he knows."

"Now you have two weaknesses."

"Three. There's a good chunk of kryptonite somewhere in the ocean off the coast. Pieces anyway. Not all of it stayed on the main land when I lifted it away. Lex knows that too."

"Then we should let someone know since you can't do anything with it. I'll talk to Perry maybe," she said.

"I may just go to higher powers for that myself."

Lois laughed at herself. "I always forget how much of a celebrity you are and that you have so much sway."

He looked at her seriously again. "But that will never change being with you or how much I care for you."

Lois's mind returned to the present as she was sliding her feet into her shoes. She could not help but smile faintly at the memory of the stolen kiss when he brought her back to the house.

_And I can go to work and see him almost every day_. But she was sobered by the next thought. _And I can't show any affection whatsoever or treat him any different…_

That seemed to touch upon a distant, hazy memory that she tried to recall. It wouldn't come. _Why are there so many things lately reminding me of things I can't remember? Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me like last time_.

* * *

**NOTE:** Coming soon**-**Lois and Clark get assigned together at the Daily Planet, and they have a run in with a man with a bad temper... 


	12. Deceiving Appearances

**NOTE: **Hey guys. Thanks for your responses and here's chapter 12. This was a fun one to write, I must say :). And even though it looks like I'm bringing in a 'bad guy', I'm not really. Just bringing in some action for the end of this piece of the story. Please review and tell me what you think (I would appreciate it)! Enjoy!

javaman: Thanks! Here's your chap...

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thank you as always and I hope to read your story soon. I've been busy but I'll try to get to it as soon as possible :).

Nightcrawler8: Heh heh. Yup. She's remembering. We'll see what happens in I think maybe 2 chapters from now...I'm not sure...

Nette: You'll have to read and find out! But I won't resolve that until a couple chapters from now I think. We'll see ;). Thanks for the review!

Angel452: All in good time, my friend, all in good time. Lol.

queequeg1013: Ah, thanks. You're very kind to say all those things :). It's very encouraging and much of a writing boost for the brain. I won't tell you everything concerning the confrontation that will come up eventually, but I will say I will handle it with care and I don't think you have to worry at all :).

Maddi-B: It's always nice to read your reviews. Thanks!

* * *

Perry White called Clark into his office. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Lois was there also. She was sitting in front of Perry with her characteristic posture: legs crossed and her hands folded on her lap. He saw her head move to look back at him then stop. Oh yes, she was trying hard to keep things normal and not let any of the sharp eyes of Perry or other reporters see anything suspicious. 

"Clark, sit down," said Perry. "You and Lois did a decent job as partners before you left, so I decided to try it again." He stood and paced in the short distance between the walls in front of them. "I already told Lois about this, but I want you two to investigate these disappearances…"

"Disappearances?" interrupted Clark.

Perry grunted. "Where've you been, Clark? You're a reporter, not a secretary! Two people have gone missing with suspiciously similar circumstances in the past three days. Whoever is behind it did it real quiet-like to avoid Superman as much as possible. The criminals of Metropolis are having to get smarter to get away with anything these days. They had five years of just police and such after them, but now Superman's back."

"And they'll definitely not get away from him," Lois said, pointedly not looking at Clark. "Lex Luthor can't even beat him."

"But he still keeps coming back," said Clark.

"This isn't about Lex Luthor; this is about the kidnappings! The city waits in horror as an unknown fate comes to two of their own innocent citizens…" Perry stopped and looked at his reporters. "Well, I suggest you get on it as soon as possible."

"Right, chief," they said in unison.

Clark was close on Lois's heels as they stepped out of Perry's office. "Hey Lois, did you know about this?"

"A little bit."

"Uh…I guess I was a little…preoccupied." He had not really been aware of as much once he found out Lois had chosen him over Richard.

"It's okay. You can't do everything all at once." She glanced around. "I'm sure the two women will be all right. Let's talk about it at my desk. I have more information there you can read."

* * *

As Clark scanned the reports on the disappearances at lightning speed, Lois scrutinized him. His lank hair kept falling over his brow and his eyes were so deeply blue she could lose herself in their piercing depths. She wanted to pull off his glasses and look openly at his familiar face, the face that had haunted her so often during his absence. 

She thought back to when Jason was born.

She was lying in a hospital bed, the white linens pulled up to her waist and her back propped up against a mound of pillows. A glistening sheen of sweat covered her skin and her dark waves were tried back. But she had already forgotten the hours of labor and suffering for she held her baby boy in her arms.

His eyes were closed, and he was still in sleep. _My dear Jason_. She stroked his soft, round cheek with a slender finger.

His eyes opened. She gasped to see how brilliantly blue they were. It reminded her of the still-sore wound in her heart and the man who had caused it; if man he could be called.

The door began to open, and she half expected Superman to walk in, in all his glory. Instead, Richard quietly closed the door behind him and beamed at her son.

"Lois, are you feeling all right?" asked Clark.

She broke out of her reverie. "Oh, yes I'm fine."

"You may not want to stare at me like that. It's sort of suspicious." He had trouble hiding his grin.

A faint blush rose in her cheeks. "Did you finish?"

"Yeah." He leaned back. "Why these two women? They don't seem connected…"

"Well, I guess we'll have to find that out."

* * *

Clark went home with Lois under pretenses of their project, but no one knew they would not have done that before Lois's discovery of Clark Kent's secret. No one had really noticed the gap between her and Richard yet at the office except Perry who heard from Richard himself. 

She and Clark were leaving the Daily Planet to pick up Jason. His eyes brightened when he saw his mother was not alone in the car. He trotted over and clambered into the backseat.

"Hey Superman." He set aside his backpack.

Clark laughed. "Hey Jason. How are you?"

"Good." He leaned in-between the front seats and handed Lois a paper.

She glanced over it then looked at her son. "Way to go, kiddo!" She smiled at Clark. "A's in most everything."

Clark looked at the grades. PE was low again. He was only momentarily disappointed because he knew in time his son would have no trouble physically.

"That will change in a few years," he told Lois, tapping the paper where the D glared up at them.

She smiled. "Will it? He's going to have to hold back a lot then."

"If _I_ made it through high school, he can."

"I'm just glad you'll be there to help when I can't."

"Mommy, are we going yet?"

Lois realized they were still parked on the curb while most the kids were gone. "Sorry, I was distracted. Yes, we're going." She pulled out too fast in front of another car, making them slam on the brakes. "Jason, don't ever drive like your mother," she muttered.

Clark's eyebrows just rose up on his brow, and he looked away. Then he frowned when he glanced back. The SUV they were in front of was now riding on their tail, and he saw the man's angered expression.

"It may be annoying," he said, "but he doesn't have to get so upset about it. It happens to everyone."

Lois was a bit worried after driving down a few streets and the man was still close behind. "What is he doing? I can't really apologize."

Jason tried looking back too but was too short to see. "What's happening?"

"Oh, just a consequence for bad driving," she said. "He better leave us alone soon."

They were not far from the house when Clark motioned for her to pull to the side of the road.

"Let him pass."

"Pass? I don't think he'll pass…" She did it anyway and held her breath. She turned to look at Jason when the large SUV pulled beside her. "Jason, stay there."

He didn't look at all disturbed. "Okay. Mister Clark will take care of us, won't you?"

Clark shared a brief look with Lois, and she felt steadied and safe again by that look. "Of course. I have to be careful though." He was suddenly aware of a looming figure stalking around towards Lois's window. His blood was stirred on her behalf, and he unbuckled his seat belt and laid a hand on the door.

The man had a dark brow, eyes, and mass of curly hair. His lips were thin and his skin bronzed by the sun. His harsh features seemed harsher by his anger. He vigorously motioned for her to roll the window down.

"Don't…" Clark began.

But she did about an inch. "Look, I'm sorry I cut you off but…"

"Don't talk to me about sorry! You da…"

Clark burst out of the car. He could not stand it anymore even if he did have to still be Clark Kent. He would not let that man rant at Lois Lane like she was a piece of trash.

"Sir, you really should be more polite," he swiftly interjected.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." His attention was no longer on her, and Clark smiled grimly at his success. He swaggered over to Clark—who was at least a few inches taller—and eyed him up and down. "You got a problem?"

"Well, I'm not the one apparently." He pushed his glasses up. "Sir, please calm down and talk nicely to her."

The man snorted and took a menacing step forward. "Your girlfriend? Well, you need to tell her to learn to drive! You think you can just make things better?" He took another step.

"No, no that's not exactly it…"

"Really? You want to mess with me?" He had forgotten the height difference and did not think to notice how small he looked against Clark's large frame, the muscles hidden by his big coat. He also did not see the blazing blue fire in those eyes.

Lois watched with open mouth and a thrill went up her spine. There was a tingling tension in the air ready to shatter. Clark's timid, clumsy manner had completely fooled the enraged driver, yet she saw the danger coming his way. _Watch out, bucko. It's Superman you're bullying_. She stifled a laugh.

"No sir, I want you to not lose your temper and go on your way. There's a child in the car…"

"Lose my temper?" He pressed his lips together in frothing fury. "I'll show you temper!"

The muscular man lashed out without warning,a clenched fist aimed at Clark's abdomen. Lois leaned forward before she remembered he was Superman: what was there to be worried about?

A piercing cry of pain shred the air. His fist had struck Clark in the stomach and hit a solid wall like steel. He cradled his hand and muttered curses under his breath.

"Gee, are you all right? You may need to get that looked at." Clark's eyes flickered with amusement.

The man was clearly not thinking straight. He punched again with his other hand towards his face. Clark's hand caught his wrist in a crushing grip the instant it moved.

"Now, violence is not the answer, my friend. Next time try taking a deep breath and…" he released the man and stepped back, "…get over it. I don't want to hurt you, so please accept the lady's apology, return to your vehicle, and let us be."

He said nothing and massaged his wrist as he started his car and drove away.

Clark got back in the car. "People these days just aren't very polite. I wish they would slow down and take it easy." He noticed the silence. "What?"

* * *

Lois turned in her chair at work when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Clark, I'm not finished…Oh. Hi Richard."

"Hi Lois. I wanted to ask if I could spend time with Jason tomorrow."

"Sure. You can pick him up from school." She tilted her head in thought. "Do you have to ask? Or you could have asked tonight if you felt the need."

He shook his head. "Sorry if I bothered you, but I just wanted to make sure and I was passing by anyway…"

She waved him off. "Look, Richard, it's fine. Really. You don't have to ask. Just tell me when you're taking him out for the afternoon or whatever. You're still a father to him, and he'll be excited."

"You think so?"

She wondered at how quickly he had fallen into a distant surrender. Or he was testing the waters. "He loves you a lot and misses how things were. He may not say it, but I can see it sometimes when he's not occupied."

Richard's face brightened a little. "I'm glad. It'll be good to be with him."

* * *

"Hey Clark!" 

Clark waved to Jimmy Olsen. "Hey Jimmy."

"Did you hear about Lois?"

"What about her? She's okay, right?"

"I guess." He leaned closer in a secretive manner. "Her and Richard are…you know…separated."

"Oh, yeah. I know."

"How is that? They hadn't told anyone till today."

"Well, you know…we are partners again so she probably felt it was okay to let me know first since I don't exactly talk to everyone and it was kind of obvious since they haven't been around each other here at work. I may not have even been the first to know, I mean, Richard was the first obviously."

"Right," Jimmy said with some confusion. "Anyway, I thought I'd tell you because I have a theory."

"A theory?"

"What caused our so-named separation."

"Oh…"

"We all know—it's common knowledge right—that she fell in love with You-Know-Who long before Richard, and now that he's back…she's still in love and can't stay with Richard White." He sighed. "Poor guy. How would you like to compete with a super kind of guy like Superman?"

Clark made a strange noise of agreement. "Um, did she tell you that?"

"No, she didn't have to. You're working on the kidnappings, right?"

"Yeah, with Lois."

"Good luck. I hope Superman finds them soon."

Clark lowered his head and fingered the pen in his hand. "Me too."

* * *

**NOTE: **Up next, something happens with Jason... 


	13. True Blood Surfaces

**NOTE: **Whoa! Everyone can calm down right away and take a deep breath! Don't worry! I think maybe I should've worded my chapter teaser differently because I think I caused mass hysteria, lol. Jason is going to be fine. I should have said 'something happens _with_ Jason' :). This is kind of a longer chap. (I explore the whole kidnapping thing a bit more and we see some of what poor Richard is feeling) so read on and enjoy! Tell me what you think...that would be kind of you too ;)...

Nette: Yes, that was quite evil of me :). I couldn't help myself...I had to keep you all interested right:D

Nightcrawler8: No worries! Sure thing about the Lois stuff. I think it may show up next chap. actually.

Angel452: Ah, your questions are answered in this here chapter.

Mr. Firenze: Thank you :).

Sunny2006: Thank you for your lovely review. It's very kind of you to say so :).

The Kiss of Death: I'm glad you're happily awaiting my sequel. Thanks a lot for your awesome review!

Maddi-B: Well thank you very much. It's nice to know some readers don't have any complaints, lol.

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Ha ha! Yeah, I loved writing that whole scene. Thanks for the review.

1eclecticreader: Don't worry! Nothing bad happens to Jason but read and find out what does...

Fallen4DarkAngel: I love that kid too much to let anything bad happen to him! He'll be quite all right :). Thanks for the Lex Luthor opinion. I'm alreadytrying to figure outa way he gets off the island...

* * *

Jason glanced at Richard before climbing into the seaplane. He loved flying in his dad's plane. He had always wanted to fly. Now he knew he had a chance someday to do it without any machine. He shivered. 

"You ready?" asked with Richard with a broad smile.

Jason nodded emphatically. He craned his head to look out the window as they skimmed over the water then lifted up into the air. He enjoyed seeing Metropolis and their house drop away and grow so small. But he also remembered the feeling when Superman carried them for a short distance to safety. Was that what it felt like?

"Hey, Jason," Richard raised his voice over the noise of the plane, "where do you want to go?"

"To the stars."

Richard laughed in a condescending manner. "Sorry kiddo. I'd need more than this ol' thing for that. Anywhere more down to earth?"

"Um, I don't know."

"All right. I'll just play by ear." His gaze lingered on the boy for a moment. He sighed sadly to think of the time he would miss now that he could no longer raise him as his son.

Jason settled in his seat and got comfortable for the ride.

It was about fifteen minutes later that something went wrong. Richard's face contorted with unease and determination. He began flipping switches and looking frantically at the instruments.

"Jason, sit tight and please don't panic."

Jason stared wide-eyed at him but said nothing.

Something was malfunctioning in the seaplane and Richard could not fix it. He held firm to the controls and braced himself for the sudden descent towards the open water.

"Dad, what's happening?" The boy's voice betrayed his worry.

"It's okay. We're just having…difficulties. Don't worry."

Jason closed his eyes tight as they began to fall too quickly back to the earth. The plane jerked and tossed, their bodies thrown against their seats. He gripped the arms of the seat and tried to shut out the terror. He didn't even notice when his breath came in short gasps, his chest heaving with the effort.

Richard was trying everything to stop the crashing flight. _No, please no. I shouldn't have brought Jason._

His asthmatic breathing stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the water coming straight at them. His fingers tightened.

The plane suddenly stopped in mid-air. Richard breathed again and raked a hand through his brown hair. Jason turned in his seat but did not have to see to know what held them steady. They began to glide straight back towards home.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked. He sounded out of breath.

"Yeah."

They were set in the water at the dock, yet both still were unsettled and did not move right away. Superman landed at the door and opened it.

"Are you both all right?"

They nodded.

"Thank you," said Richard. "I don't know what happened. It just broke down."

"It happens." His attention was drawn to Jason. He knelt by him in-between the two. "You can get out now, Jason."

Richard watched as Jason unbuckled his belt and climbed into Superman's arms. A pang of jealousy struck his heart, but he hastily quashed it. _At least he's safe_.

Superman was about to climb out of the plane when something caught his eyes. He examined the seat his son had been in and was immediately stunned. On the arm rests where his hands had clung in panic, deep imprints of his small hands bent the hard plastic. He glanced at Richard who had also gotten out of his seat and hoped he did not notice.

_That would explain it_, he thought.

Jason clung to him tightly but he gradually relaxed in his comforting arms. The three of them left the dock and paused on the lawn.

"I'm glad you are both safe," said Superman. "I hope you can fix it."

"Thank you again. That's the second time you've saved my life…and Jason's."

"You're very welcome. I would never let any harm come to either of you."

Richard could not look him in the eye. Here was the man who selflessly saved lives, and he still had trouble appreciating him as much knowing he had won Lois from him. And his son. Jason looked so peaceful and at ease in the grasp of his true father.

"I'm sorry we have all this…stuff…between us," said Superman as if sensing his thoughts.

"So am I." Richard smiled at Jason. "Take good care of them for me. Lois needs you, and Jason will too. I'm counting on you."

"I will, and my word is as good as done." Superman set his son on his feet. "You need to rest and let your adrenaline calm down." He looked pointedly at Jason who had not realized what he did to the arm rests.

"Thanks, Superman," said Jason. He waved as Superman lifted away, his eyes shining with excitement. Richard was looking down and thinking.

_

* * *

I wonder if Richard knows. _

As soon as Superman came into sight of the falling plane, he saw it accelerating towards the water. Then it slowed suddenly even thought it did not stop. It had puzzled him until he saw the marks Jason had left. _Jason started to hold the plane up…_

He had just left their home after getting them there safely and could not help but see the scene over and over again in his mind as he glided quietly through the clouds. His son certainly was going to go through the same thing he had to, yet he would have better guidance than his father had. He would know precisely where he came from and why.

_Jason, you have no idea what is ahead for you._

* * *

Richard and Lois met to talk before work. It was at the same coffee shop she went to with Clark. She sipped the steaming liquid and felt it slide down her throat. She already felt better. The smell of roasting coffee beans tickled her senses. 

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, peering at him over the rim of her cup.

"The messy things."

"Ah." She set the coffee down and leaned back. "Normally I would be stubborn and tell you to deal with it later, but I understand. It's awkward isn't it? Living in the same place still."

He smiled sadly at her directness. He had gotten used to it. "A bit."

"And you want to know what to do about the car, the house, and all that stuff."

"Yeah. Like I said: messy."

There was a quiet pause.

"I think," he said, "you should have everything."

She opened her mouth to protest.

"No, Lois. You're the one with Jason and he deserves the best."

"But you should have the house so you can keep your seaplane there. It was practically yours anyway."

"And have you and Jason living in an apartment? You can't get a house just yet."

"Why not? There are some nice places." She was thinking of the apartment building Clark was in. _That's a good idea_, she thought. "Jason would be fine and would still be at the house sometimes."

He shook his head. "I don't know about this…"

"It's fine. And you could keep the car too since we'll be in town and closer to everything." She wrapped her hands around the warm cup to keep the chill of the early morning away. "It'll work out, Richard. We will be fine." She was already planning to go to Clark's building to inquire into an open apartment.

He frowned and took a long drink. "I'm not comfortable with any of this."

"I'm not the only one who's stubborn."

"Why do you think we got along so well? Neither of us would give. Everything always became neutral."

"I'll always remember our years together in a good light. Know that if nothing else." She grabbed her coffee, slung her bag over her shoulder, and slid out of the chair. "Think about it for a while and it'll make sense. I'll talk to you later."

Her black shoes clicked on the hard floor then stopped. She caught his attention again. "How was it yesterday with Jason? He seemed…distant…afterwards."

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "Good until there was a little problem in the plane."

"What happened?" She returned to her seat.

"We were flying and something went wrong." He lowered his head. "Luckily Superman got to us before we crashed."

She stared in astonishment and knew her silent gaze was unnerving him. "You both are okay? He always comes right when you think you're a lost cause. I'll have to thank him."

_With what?_ Richard found himself thinking. He shook out the thought.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? My cell is never off, you know," she said, her voice dangerously low as the realization hit her.

"I didn't want you to worry because nothing came of it. It's not like we'll ever be in any real danger anyway the way that guy hovers around."

"Careful Richard. Don't scorn a man who saves your life…and more than once. Well, now I'm really leaving," she said. "Bye."

* * *

Clark besieged Lois as soon as she stepped into the office. 

"Lois! Lois, how are you this morning?"

"Uh, good Clark. What's with the intense cheerfulness this morning?" She avoided looking directly at him for fear she could not hide her true feelings.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I got a break on our story…"

She came alive. "Really? Tell me everything."

They settled down at his desk.

"You know how tight-lipped the police are and no one's saying if there's any connection. I may have found one." He sifted through some of the mess on his desk. "Here. They're two single women living alone. Perfect targets right? But it seems there's more. I stumbled upon some information on their families. They may not have known each other but their fathers did."

Lois skimmed the old article he had found. Their fathers had bad history for one had betrayed the other by swindling some of his money from the business and also had an affair with his wife.

"Wow. Heavy stuff," she said. "That's some good motive for one of them to be taken, but why both?"

Clark shrugged. "Someone else must be involved or it's some strange coincidence."

"No such thing. I'm going to call this first guy." She tapped the name of James Johnson. "See if he talks."

"Lois," said Clark, "you should have been a detective."

She rolled her eyes. "What fun would that be? You know how depressing it is? All the death and violence and all that?"

"And this isn't?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Never mind. You don't win Pulitzer Prizes for a police report on your boss's desk."

He smiled again. She was acting like the Lois he had left, the fearless reporter getting excited over a good story. The depression of the past month or so was wearing off.

She didn't even look at him but smiled softly because she felt his stare. "You may not want to stare at me like that. It's sort of suspicious."

He laughed at the use of his own words. "Fair enough."

Jimmy greeted them and leaned over the pair. "Hey guys. How's the project coming?"

"Good. We found a link. Well, Clark did."

"Way to go Clark…uh, Mr. Kent. I can't wait to hear about it." He winced as Perry's booming voice formed his name. "Talk to you later."

"See ya, Jimmy."

"I'll go call Mr. Johnson and you can call Mr.…" she found the other father, "Emmerson."

"Assuming we can find their numbers," he said. "Mr. Emmerson was released from prison only a few years ago, so who knows where he is now."

"Then I'll call Emmerson and you call Johnson."

"No, I didn't mean you had to…"

She waved him off and stood. "No, I'll do it. You know I'm the better reporter anyway." She laughed at his expression and hurried to her desk.

He searched and found the latest contact information for Mr. Johnson. He dialed the number. "Here we come Mr. Johnson…"

* * *

**NOTE: **Not to keep you in major suspense or anything;), but Lois is remembering some things Clark didn't want her to next chapter... 


	14. A Mystery Solved

**NOTE: **This chapter deals with the question Lois has been wondering about her memories. It's brief but important as usual. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you everyone who's reading my story.

Your responses help make the story enjoyable, so it would be great if you tell me what you think. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed (Nightcrawler8, Mr. Firenze, Sunny2006, Angel452, The Kiss of Death, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, malfoysvixen, Maddi-B, and Falln4DarkAngel)! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Clark scowled at his computer. It had been glitching the past few days. He glanced around before smacking it once. The error message disappeared and things were running smoothly again. 

"Remind me to call you if I ever have problems with mine."

Clark whirled around to find Lois looking over his shoulder. "Uh…sure thing."

"Clark, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Her voice was more serious. "It's important and you know how my curiosity is."

A noise of amused agreement escaped his throat. "Fire away."

"In private," she said, giving him a look that said it had to do with his other identity.

"Ah, I see. It can't wait?" He saw unyielding determination burning in her eyes. "Right. Silly question."

"The roof is good."

"Seems to be a popular place lately," he said in a low voice.

Once they were there, she wasted no time.

"Clark, I want you to be honest with me. Well, you have to be: you can't lie. Anyway, hear me out first." She leaned her back against the solid stone barrier. "I keep thinking about that night I realized who you really were and why I had such a déjà vu. Whenever you pull off your glasses, I feel I should be remembering something. Clark, what does it mean? Is there something I should know or that you're not telling me? Like when I started to recall more of that day in the Fortress of Solitude—I didn't mention it to you—yet I don't know any events preceding or following it."

With gazes locked, they waited. Clark knew he was the one expected to have answers, but he was hesitant to say anything. Lois did not back down.

"You do know about this," she murmured.

He turned his head and tried to think of what to say. She waited because she knew.

"Lois, first promise me you'll listen and not get upset."

Her eyes widened a little. "So there's a reason to get upset?"

"Somewhat. But listen." He laid his hands on her shoulders and held her gaze. "You're right. There are some things missing from your memory but for good reason. I couldn't stand to see you so stressed at work because you had to keep my secret between just the two of us and you couldn't treat me as Clark Kent any differently than before; especially since everyone knew you were in love with Superman. It was so hard for you. So I did something about it and hid those memories from you so you could live life again."

If he thought she was quiet earlier, the silence now was deafening. Her eyes were distant as she turned her back to him and stood with her arms crossed over her stomach. He watched her, anticipating a burst of anger. But it did not come.

Lois finally turned to face him, and he was amazed to see not atrace of wrath in her face or posture.

"Is that the real reason? Or did you just not want anyone to know including me?" Her tone was notaccusatory but truly questioning.

"Lois, you don't even realize how free I felt. I had someone—the woman I loved, no less—who I could be myself with! There were no secrets, no masks, no barriers. I've never been freer or happier when you share my secret. The only way I gave that up was so you wouldn't have to share in my burden also. It was so much for you…" His fingers traced the delicate line of her jaw then fell to his side again.

She closed her eyes at his touch and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"You think you would have said 'yes'?"

"No, but…"

"Precisely. You wouldn't have accepted any help or release from the weight yourself, so I made a decision. It's not like it did much anyway. You found out again. Sometimes we have to make choices for people without their consent when it concerns their well-being. You know that better than most."

Lois searched his face for a long moment, his gaze as unflinching as hers.

"You know the funny thing about all this?" she said in soft tones. "I'm not upset at all. I find it hard to ever be angry with you for long. I can't say I totally agree with what you did, yet I trust you with my very life…often."

He laughed quietly and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Thank you for understanding. I'm actually relieved now. Now there's nothing between us."

"Except more about Clark Kent," she smiled. "You're still a bit of a mystery."

"That mystery will have to wait. We're still at work, you know."

"Fine. Let's get back. I still haven't got a hold of our James Johnson."

He was amazed she let it go so easily, so he supposed--from knowing her--she was still a little upset but did not want to be. That at least was comforting.

* * *

When Clark and Lois parted ways out of the elevator, Clark nearly collided with Richard. 

"Oh, Richard. Hi." He hoped Richard hadn't noticed he and Lois being gone together.

"Hey Clark. Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good." He lowered his voice, and his mild blue eyes grew earnest. "You've been around Lois a lot since…since we…"

"Separated?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet while Clark began to fear someone had noticed more than innocent friendship between he and Lois. Excuses were racing through his mind, then ways to tell the truth without saying too much. "Well, you see her a lot so I just thought I'd ask…"

Clark waited for the blow.

"How is she doing? I haven't really spoken with her for a while and I thought you would know best how she really is. She's not been around anyone else much except you."

"Well," Clark said slowly, relief flooding his senses, "she's strong. She wasdepressed at first, but she's a resilient woman. Her life's pretty good right now." He grinned. "I mean, considering all that's happened."

Richard leaned forward. "Has Superman been around?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know if he was since he probably comes when I'm gone and she probably wouldn't exactly talk to me about that and…"

"All right; I get it. Sorry I asked. I should've known you wouldn't be aware of any of that." He lifted his eyes again. "But Clark…is she happy?"

Clark thought for a moment. "Yes, I think she is."

"That's all I wanted to know," said Richard. He nodded and slapped Clark on the back. He winced and looked at his hand. "Wow Clark. You work out or something?"

"Um…well, you know…" He shrugged. "A guy's gotta have a few hobbies…"

Richard missed the truth behind it and brushed it off. "Thanks for talking to me. It's good to know Lois is in good hands of a true friend. Take care of her, Clark."

"Wha…me?"

"You're the only one she's let get close lately, so yes: take care of her for me." He shook his head in amusement as he walked away.

Clark eyed him more seriously from where he stood. _I thought he was going to find out for a moment there._

* * *

Through Lois and Clark's research and stubborn digging, they found out that there was a strong possibility that both the women of the disappearanceshad the same father. The affair between one of the men and the other's wifemarked a time period when Miss Johnson was conceived, so Lois and Clark figured out that she was actually Mr. Emmerson's biological daughter with Mrs. Johnson. Clark dug some more and read that Mr. Johnson used to own property outside of Metropolis, so he doffed his mild-mannered reporter clothes and burst into the heavens in a flash of blue, red, and yellow.

* * *

Through the bulging clouds gilded with beams of the setting sun, he flew. Gradually he lowered beneath the cloud cover and hovered over Metropolis. Using his x-ray vision, he dropped even closer and searched the buildings for a sign of the women who had been taken. After talking with the police on the case and digging into it with Lois, he had a better idea of where to look. He finished skimming the city and moved to the outer limits where he believed he would find them. 

A half hour passed until his gaze caught on a likely candidate. It was an abandoned farm building surrounded by trees and open land. His vision perceived two still figures and three or four walking around and inside the place.

He smiled grimly and quickly floated down into the trees without being seen.

* * *

Lois scanned the horizon as she drove down the more rural roads out of Metropolis. She knew Superman was out here somewhere and supposed the abductors were as well. There was no better place to hide. 

She had been watching the sky when Superman was making his way around and saw him suddenly drop into a certain area. She was there now and turned down a long, winding driveway. _This looks interesting_.

* * *

The sides of the building were worn, and the grey paint was peeling. The tin roof was rusting, and the grass around it was wildly grown. Other than the men patrolling in the shadows, there was no sign anyone had been around for years. 

Superman looked inside again through the walls and spotted the two women tried up in a small storage room. Two guards were with them.

In a flash, he flew straight through the walls into the room in a burst of power. Everyone inside stared in amazement.

He calmly wiped the dusty debris from his arms, and his piercing gaze burned into the two men with weapons. They held their guns pointed at him even knowing it would do no good, but then one dove towards the captured women and aimed his weapon at them.

"Don't come any closer!" he snarled. "Or I'll blow their brains out!"

Superman paused and eyed the other man. His hands shook holding the gun as he gaped with wide eyes. He threw a few panicked glances at his partner.

"Now, I don't know how you found us, but you need to leave." When Superman did not even bat an eye he continued. "If you don't one of them will die." He cocked the gun and glared at him.

* * *

**NOTE: **Ah, I know I was evil and left a cliffhanger, but bear with me! I'll try to get the next chap. up quick. :) 


	15. Faster Than A Speeding Bullet

**NOTE: **Hey everyone! Here's the resolution to the kidnappings and this chapter is a bit shorter, I think. But the rest will be plenty long :). Plenty of action in this here chap. Enjoy!

Mr. Firenze: Thank you very much, I was a little tired of angry reactions too. If you really love someone you probably wouldn't be really angry for long. And I am very sorry the scene with Richard was not up to par. I suppose I was getting a bit tired of all Richard's scenes being depressing, so I slipped...:). I also forget that people don't know what the characters are thinking or feeling every moment, so I forget to write some stuff in. I hope you can still enjoy the story though :)

skinnyrita: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Well, he pretty much does that this chapter :). It's awesome. Of course I would say that though: it's my story, lol...Hope it's cool enough.

malfoysvixen: Lol! Yeah, these guys aren't very smart...at all...He sure shows them though.

The Kiss of Death: Ah, yes, the evil cliffie; lol. I can't exactly tell you whether Richard finds out about Clark or not. That would spoil it (actually I haven't decided yet :D)! Thanks a bunch for the review!

1eclecticreader: I hope this was quick ;). Thanks, I'm glad!

Nightcrawler8: Yes, it's nice to get that pink elephant out of the room. Thank you!

And thanks also to Sunny2006, red lighting, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, and Maddi-B. You guys are all great!

* * *

Lois squinted at the rundown structure and turned off the car. She looked around before getting out and walking into the cover of the trees in case someone was around. She had pulled the car up off the driveway and behind some tall bushes. 

She crept closer, listening carefully and watching warily. Nothing seemed out of place yet.

When she came around to the side, she saw a hole in the wooden planks, an unnaturally round hole a few feet from ground level.

_Ah, so he's here already_. She checked to the left and right before going forward. When she reached the hole, she could see in all the way to the room where a stand off was taking place. It seemed Superman had just burst in. _Oh no…_

Her heart leaped into her throat and she tried to cry out when rough hands clamped around her mouth and body. The guard jerked her backward and dragged her away from the hole in the wall.

She struggled and made noise against his hand but it was completely muffled. The man was heading towards the back doors, her heels scraping over the hard ground. Her shoes were coming off. She took the opportunity when he stopped to unlatch the door to elbow his stomach as hard as she could and tear away.

Her freedom was momentary. She made a sound of frustration when those coarse hands got ahold of her arms again.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry, lady. You came to the wrong place," he muttered in a gravelly voice. "Three's the charm."

_Well, at least I know I'm at the right place_.

* * *

Superman stiffened as he heard muffled cries of a woman behind him outside. He had been about to take down the armed gunmen in a flash, but now he had someone else to worry about. Another man entered the swiftly-shrinking room. He was hauling a woman inside. It was Lois. 

"Found a snoop," said the guard. He pulled Lois's head back to reveal her face. "Got ourselves another one."

"Release her now," said Superman. The power of his voice rang through the building. "Release them all or you will find yourselves inconvenienced."

"Was that a threat? Ha!"

Superman's anger rippled across the room seeing Lois struggling against her captors. Instead of fear there was anger etched in her face. She jerked her head away and kicked at his knee. He barely evaded it and got part of her heel in the side of his leg.

"Stupid girl!" he spat and swung a hand at her cheek.

But his hand hit something much more solid.

He began cursing and nursing his fingers but only for a moment before he was thrust far, far away. His head banged the wall, and he was knocked out.

Lois stayed behind Superman feeling as safe as if she were in a walled fortress. She pushed her hair away from her face and stood up.

Her savior was again watching the two men with guns aimed at the women's heads. He seemed so cool and collected in such a harrowing situation with even a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Was he taunting them? What was he waiting for?

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

_Oh…that…_"Yeah. Thanks." She straightened her coat.

"You may want to stand back."

As soon as she took a step back, a ray of heat melted the weapons into a charred mess, and he became a blur. He was suddenly behind the kidnappers and grabbed them in a mighty grip off the ground. They dangled helplessly as he handled them like mere toys.

"Does 'faster than a speeding bullet' have no meaning whatsoever to any of you?" he taunted in good humor. "Now, I believe the police are looking for you…"

Lois rushed to the women and gently removed the tape from their mouths and untied the ropes that bound them.

"There you go. You're safe now," she said.

The first woman—Miss Johnson—was blonde and pale. Her sharp blue eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you so much. I thought…I thought we were going to die. They threatened us so often."

Miss Emmerson massaged the rope burns on her wrists. She was also blonde but bronzed by the sun and with green eyes. She stared into the distance. "They said Superman wouldn't save us…but he did."

Lois smiled. "He tends to do that. Comes when you least expect him. But he _always_ comes."

"Who are you? I'd like to thank you properly."

She reached out a hand and shook each of theirs. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet reporter."

"Ohh, I see," said Miss Johnson. "Lois Lane. Aren't you and Superman…you know…"

Heat crept into Lois's cheeks, and she looked away. "Well, we have our history." She quickly changed the subject. "Where did he go anyway?"

Almost as if he heard her, he flew in again with all four men bound tightly together with metal pipes. He dropped them on the ground and left them to check on the women.

His blue eyes blazed. "Are you all right, both of you?"

They nodded and thanked him graciously. Miss Emmerson was trying hard not to stare at the magnificent being standing before them, invincible and untouchable.

He looked at Lois. "I'm glad you're safe but you shouldn't have come."

She gave him a look of amused exasperation. "But don't you know? I'm a magnet for trouble." She felt the others observing them with studious gazes, waiting for a hint of what they heard was true.

"Do you have your car close?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hid it…sort of."

"Could you take Miss Johnson and Emmerson away from this place? I'm sure they would like to get home."

"Sure thing." Lois was somewhat disappointed to leave him. "Are you…?"

He stopped her with a raised hand. He was listening. His jaw tensed.

"What?"

"Someone else is here. Stay here where it's safe."

"But…" She sighed as he disappeared. "I'm going to see who it is."

"It's probably not safe," said Miss Emmerson. Her eyes were genuinely frightened. "These men are capable of terrible things."

Lois bit her lip and gave in in an unusual reprieve from her normal methods. "I just want to get you two out of here. Come on."

* * *

Mr. Johnson straightened his suit jacket after stepping out of the car. His old building served as a perfect place for his dirty work, and he stood admiring it. But he began to scowl when there was no sign of his paid men. 

"They're supposed to be guarding this place, not traipsing around like clueless idiots," he muttered as he walked towards the decaying structure. His hand rested lightly on the gun at his waist.

A sound like rushing wind caused him to halt abruptly. "Who's there?"

"So it really was you."

He whirled around and yanked the gun out of its holster, pointing it at the Man of Steel. He knew it was useless, yet he did it anyway. That intimidating sapphire gaze made his hands start to shake.

"How did you find me? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to find anything!"

"Sorry to disappoint," said Superman. He stepped forward, towering over the short businessman. "But you have some explaining to do for the police."

He chambered a round and released it into Superman's chest. They bounced off harmlessly. He threw the gun down to the ground and raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine! You cursed heroes are such a nuisance. I wasn't going to hurt anyone."

"You kidnapped your own daughter! I say you've hurt them enough." Superman uncrossed his arms and caught Mr. Johnson in a firm grip. "You're coming with me and your cronies."

James Johnson was suddenly looking over Superman's shoulder with a ray of hope shining in his eyes. Superman turned with him still in his grasp and saw two large men step out of the car.

Without another moment's pause, he tossed Mr. Johnson into the two men. The force knocked them all to the ground. He sped over to their sprawled forms in the next second before they could react and lifted the burly men up into the air. They struggled but to no avail. Superman let them drop from a few feet onto the car, bending its roof and immobilizing Johnson's thugs.

Lois came bursting out with the two women. She smirked at the man who had started it all when she spotted him on the ground. "Well, I guess trying to outsmart Superman doesn't work."

The two women were staring in shock; especially Miss Johnson. "Daddy? How could you do this?" Tears rolled down her dirty cheeks as she turned away from him. He said nothing and had no hint of remorse in his expression. "Can we go as soon as possible? I don't want to see this."

"Sure," said Lois, knowing full well how she felt. "Let's go. My car's over here." She shot one last look to Superman. He nodded to her, and she smiled.

When they were all in her car, she glanced back at the other women. "No matter how hard they try to get away from Superman, he always shows up at their back door. We're all safe now that he's back."


	16. Moving On

**NOTE: **Thanks everyone who's reading this! This is a lot of fun because of you guys. Um, I separated scenes differently with o's since the bar thing wasn't working on the sight. And here is chapter 16 and some good Superman/Lois interaction! It's more serious than the last couple chaps but I'm a sucker for fluff...so enjoy!

Mr. Firenze: Ohhhkay... :D I thought you just found it amusing but I wasn't sure so...Lol. Well, now that that's out of the way. Thanks a bunch! Haha, I just don't know for sure sometimes what some people are thinking. :)

Sunny2006: Yes, there's some good Supman/Lois stuff here in this chapter actually :). Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I love to write about those two...

xtreme-pansy: I'm glad they're safe too ;). That was fun to do, to write Superman saving the day. Thanks for the review!

queequeg1013: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter :). I'm glad I actually succeeded in being funny too, lol. Thanks!

Amylion: Lol! Thanks!

Nightcrawler8: Yup, it just wouldn't be Lois not to get mixed up in stuff :). Thanks for the review!

katie: I'm glad you like it :).

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Yes, and here's more good stuff for our fave couple (thought a bit more dramatic, I must say, than last chapter)! Thanks a lot!

Nette: Haha! Yeah it made sense...sort of ;). Thanks, it's good to know you liked the end part.

Maddi-B: Thank you for the constant reviews! It's very kind of you. Yeah, I thought that would be cute if she reacted that way :).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lois lifted her head when Clark opened his door. He beckoned her inside and she swept close past him. His heart thudded in his chest, and he adjusted his glasses to settle his nerves for a moment.

She was already plopped onto the couch of his apartment once he turned around. Her bag was tossed beside her, and she was leant back into the cushions.

"Bad day?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not really. Just busy. Very busy." Her dark hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore dark slacks with a tan blouse. She was the perfect vision of a working woman, but he was captured by how her defined beauty still shone through. He could spend hours tracing the soft contours of her face with his eyes.

"What is it?" She noticed his intense gaze.

"You look nice today."

She rolled her eyes, yet he saw the slight blush in her cheeks. "Thank you."

That was another reason he had fallen for her so quickly. Though she was beautiful—and had been for a long time—she had always been so determined and focused on what lay ahead and more than her physical appearance, the good number of men who pursued her were ignored. A wall was built up around her, and no one had broken through till a hero in red, blue, and yellow flew into her life. No one had ever made her heart beat so quick, her stomach turn in knots, or overwhelmed her thoughts so much like he had.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," she said

"I'm just glad to have you around. It was hard not being able to talk with you like we used to or…to touch you…" He slowly reached out a hand and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her hear.

Her lips parted in stunned silence. Her eyes were entwined with his until she tore away.

"Jason and I are moving here."

"Wait, here?"

"Here in the same building. I figured it was best to let Richard have the house even though I would have liked Jason to grow up in a real home. I figured this was the best place to start." She threw up her hands. "I hope I'm making the right decisions. I keep wondering…"

He grasped her hand. "I've never known you to be irrational or selfish. Jason will be fine."

"It's a lot for him right now, and I'm afraid this will have a bad effect. I've already hurt one good man, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt either; most of all Jason."

"Don't worry, Jason has the best mother on earth." He smiled.

She laughed and leaned towards him. "And the best father."

"Lois…I never thought I'd be a father. I don't know if I'm prepared."

She understood how he felt. She hadn't exactly felt totally gung-ho either when she was pregnant. _It must be even more that way for him. He isn't exactly the same and didn't grow up the same either. But it's obvious he won't have any trouble_.

"I have no doubt in you, Clark." She brushed aside his long, loose hair and realized she did much the same with Jason a lot of the time. "You've already proven yourself wrong, and I'm glad. Jason will be a great man some day; hopefully like you, saving the world by your side."

"I hope so too," he said. "I would also feel more comfortable having you both close by. Well, I don't exactly stay here often. Have you told him?"

"No. I will soon." She leant her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hand. "It's peaceful here. I don't have a thousand memories turning in my head or a hundred people talking or milling around."

There was a long silence as she enjoyed the tranquility.

"I should go." But she did not move though.

"You don't have to if you don't need to," he quickly interjected. His eyes expectantly searched hers.

"I…" Lois Lane was not a woman to become speechless, yet she faltered in her words often around Superman. That intense gaze of his always breached the wall around her. She wrenched her eyes away and closed them. "I do need to go, but could you…take me back?"

A wide grin split his face. "Of course. I'll be back in a second."

She nodded and watched him disappear in his bedroom from the corner of her eye. Her spirits were already lifted at the thought of flying with him again. Every time they did, they could slip away from the world and float above the clouds in the heavens where dreams seemed to come true. It was there her heart had first fell into his palm. _No, I handed it to him and knew no other could replace him. _She heard her mother's words from years ago: "There is no man on this earth good enough for my Lois Lane whether she knows it or not."

"I guess you were right, mom," she whispered. "I had to go and fall in love with a man from another planet." She laughed at herself. "But it felt like…destiny."

"What did?"

Her head came up, and she was stunned for a moment. He was Superman now, draped in his crimson cape, his body formed with blue and yellow, and his shadowed hair well-groomed. However, it was the same weight of the world on his shoulders and same heaviness of responsibility in his eyes.

"Us, Superman. Do you ever feel like time all came together to the moment we met? Like we were saved for each other all our lives?" She had risen to her feet and was taking slow steps towards him. "Like our love is a foundation of the world?"

He held her gaze firmly and crossed the gap between them. "Yes. Every day since I met you."

She shuddered at his nearness and let all the emotions of all their days and years together wash over her. It made her tremble and her heart flutter.

He saw her grow unsteady and placed his hands gently on her arms.

"Superman. Clark. Which one are you?" she murmured.

"Both." His brow creased with confusion.

_I should have seen it. Why didn't I? they are so different but so much the same. How is he two men at once? Do I love both, or just Superman?_ It chilled her to know she had her doubts. She made another decision.

"Clark," said Lois, "I want to love all of you, not just the greater part the world sees." She touched his lips with the tips of her fingers. "I want to love the man the world doesn't see. Superman flew into my life turning everything upside-down but Clark Kent steadied it and was always around. Well," she laughed, "I suppose Superman was 'around' too."

He smiled a genuine, joyful smile as brilliant as the sun. He did not even reply but gathered her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. It deepened into the most passionate kiss they had shared since five years gone.

When Lois pulled her head back to catch her breath, she couldn't help but beam up at him. It felt so right to be with him like they had always been one half of the other waiting to be completed. With Richard something was missing and now she knew why.

He brushed his thumb over her soft lips and kissed her brow. She belonged to him now: she was his again to hold and to protect.

"We'll go now," he murmured.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They landed near the back porch again and Lois turned to go inside. Superman stood tall and still in the afternoon sun like a monument to a forgotten place and time no one else would ever know. She was drawn to that lonely figure and forgot about whatever else was on her mind.

She ran back into his arms and laid her head on his chest. "Don't ever feel alone, Superman. I'll always be here. And so will your son. I don't know how it feels to be the only one left alive of my kind and to be different from the rest of the world but I do know I'm willing to be there for the man who does." She leaned up to cover his lips with hers then went back to the doors. "Thank you for giving me a ride." One of her rare radiant smiles seemed to light the entire back yard.

"No, thank you Lois Lane. You've given me a life and made me feel more human and normal than anyone or anything else on this earth." He returned the smile and shoved off into the skies.

Lois's smile did not leave her face as she hurried inside to find Jason.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Moving? Where?" asked Jason.

"To the same building Clark lives in."

Jason was glad at first but soon was overtaken with sadness. He hung his head and toyed with the shoelaces on his right foot.

"Honey, I know it's difficult for you to be torn away from the way our lives were, so I'm not surprised if you're angry or upset with me," she said. "You've taken everything very well so far. Unusually well." She frowned and considered the possibility of him bundling all his emotions inside into a horde that could someday explode.

He shrugged. "It's weird. I'm kind of confused. Should I be mad at you?"

"No, but I thought you might be." She stroked his hair. "You'll understand better when you're older."

"I trust you, mommy. If you want to move, I won't be mad."

She felt tears prick her eyes. "Thanks, sweetie. I'm glad you're not." She embraced him and held him tight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard watched as Lois carefully placed some of her keepsakes in a cardboard box. Her hair was in a casual ponytail and she wore jeans and a plain white shirt. Gradually the boxes had piled up in the hall until that evening when she taped the last one shut.

He caught her gaze when she straightened for a moment.

"Richard, don't look so forlorn."

"I can't help the way I feel about all this."

"But it hurts to see you look so…lost." Her sarcasm kicked in to cover her sadness. "I hope you get over me pretty quick for your sake."

He was still looking directly at her. "I don't know if I'll ever get over you, Lois Lane. You're one of a kind. I've never met anyone quite like you before and I don't suppose I ever will. It's no wonder he fell in love with you of all the women in the world and hasn't let go. The whole world fell in love with you and your reporting. Why shouldn't the world's two favorite people be together?"

"Richard, do you know what you're saying?" she murmured. She squinted in concentration at him. "Have you given up so easily?"

His laugh was heart-wrenching in its derisiveness, pain, and sorrow. "I was always a fighter, and I don't 'give up so easily,' but how can I fight against a guy with super powers and super charm? I tried and I failed. I'm not stupid enough to not admit defeat. And I don't want to cause you anymore suffering." He lowered his head. "You've been through enough."

She looked away and fingered the smooth roll of tape in her hand.

He turned and left the bedroom. Lois stared at the empty doorway and thought of one last kindness she could do for him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTE:** Next chapter--We say goodbye to dear Richard...

It would be great to know what you think of things so far! Review if you feel inclined :).


	17. New Apartment, New Life

**NOTICE: **I must **warn you all before you read** not to get your hopes up! **The 'one last kindness' is not that big of a deal,** just a token of their lives together. I realised I made it sound extravagent and it's not :D.

This is our goodbye to Richard...but only for this part of the story :). He'll definitely be in the sequel. I like him and that would be sad to obliterate him completely. Sad and happy chapter! Enjoy!

Mr. Firenze: I soooo know exactly how you feel. It's hard to write this even and I had to make a choice between the 2 at the beginning of this story. I'm interested to see what Bryan Singer will do in the sequel...Thanks for reviewing!

Andrea: Thank you very much for your lovely response. Those comments were kind of you to say :). Yes, I'd rather ask for reviews politely. I'm not fond of when people pretty much blackmail to get reviews by not updating the story, lol. Thanks again and I'm glad you enjoy the story!

Nightcrawler8: Thanks! Yeah, I feel bad for Richard...again. But it'll be good to let Superman, Lois, and Jason be together.

LostSchizophrenic: Don't worry! I like Richard too much to _ever_ kill him off. He'll even make some appearances in my sequel :). He's still Jason's first dad.

malfoysvixen: Well, it's not a big thing :). I hope you're not expecting anything spectacular, lol. Thanks for the review!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Ah, mush is good isn't it? It's a weakness of mine...lol. Thanks a bunch!

Kala Lane-Kent: Yes, sad and the sadness does continue in this chapter. Ah but I'm glad you're still reading it through the sadness :). Please don't expect anything big from this chapter! The 'last kindness' is simple really. Thanks for the review!

Thanks a lot also to Angel452, Sunny2006, Maddi-B, and katie!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard flipped through the pages of the large photo album Lois had set in his lap. He drew a deep, calming breath to steady the wave of emotions that crashed over him seeing the pictures of Jason, Lois, and him, bringing all the wonderful memories back. They were all their favorite photographs of all their favorite times together; times when the world was perfect and normal for them.

"I want you to have it. I have copies of all of them."

"Thank you, Lois. This means a lot to me." He stood and tentatively gave her a brief hug.

"You're welcome. Well, it's time for us to go." She said it with a hint of sadness. She never thought she would see the day when she would say goodbye to Richard White, the man who had saved her from her grief when Superman was not there to do it. She would never forget all that he had been to her, and she still considered him a close friend who would continue to visit her son.

It was early morning. A golden haze was over the city and on the water, the air crisp and fresh. Their heads were haloed with sunlight.

Lois stood outside with Jason ready to say farewell to Richard. Jason had not said much when they told him what was going to happen, and even now was silent and expressionless. She hoped he would not be angry with her for making this choice or that she would regret it later for his sake.

Richard shut the trunk of the car filled with boxes and items of Lois and Jason's and turned to face them. He smiled at Jason and opened his arms. Jason ran into them and clung to his daddy, revealing more about his feelings than his face did. Lois tried to steady her emotions when tears started streaming down her son's cheeks and made Richard's eyes well up also.

"Bye, daddy."

"Bye, Jason. Don't worry. I'll see you again soon. We'll see each other often enough and you can come stay with me once you guys get situated." He pulled back to look at Jason. "Don't be sad. This is the way it's supposed to be."

He wiped his eyes and rose to his feet. His eyes fell on Lois. Her arms hung at her sides and a few tears had escaped her blue eyes. He approached her and looked at her for a long, hushed moment. Then she crumbled and threw her arms around his neck in a last embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Richard. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said rubbing her back and taking in the sweet, fresh scent of her hair. "You don't have to worry about it." He leaned back. "I don't hate you or have a mind to never see you again or _anything_ like that. All right?"

She nodded and drew a shuddering breath.

Richard pried himself away with a wounded spirit. She gathered Jason in her arms as they stood there until they climbed into the car. Richard watched until the car was out on the road and out of sight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clark came trotting outside to meet Lois and Jason and help carry their things up to their new apartment. He greeted them warmly but solemnly. He saw Lois had been crying. Jason did not look so cheerful either.

"I am really sorry you have to go through this," he said.

"It's all right," she said with a light, concealing laugh to hide her distress. Her arm went around Jason. "We're both strong-willed enough to get through all right."

He pressed his lips together in a firm line. _What if that's not enough?_ He refrained from saying it aloud for they were distraught enough and looked over her shoulder at the car. "I'll help you with that."

She thanked him, and they each took as much as they could carry—Clark of course lifting a larger amount than any normal person. As the elevator took them up to the seventh floor, they were joined by another tenant. It was the same elderly woman with the hat and scarf; this time the matching hat and scarf were dark green.

"Oh, hello," she chimed. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Lois and Clark said at the same time. They exchanged a brief glance.

The grey-haired woman smiled and stepped in. The doors slid shut and her mouth opened.

"I thought I'd work these old bones and take the stairs, but I guess I'm just too old for that anymore. I'm growing more thankful for elevators and escalators every day." She chuckled and looked down at Jason. "Oh, didn't I see you and your mother here before?"

"Yes," said Lois. "We were visiting a friend."

Clark frowned in thought at that and shifted the large boxes in his arms. This caught the older woman's attention, and she smiled at him.

"It's nice to have a kind young man so willing to help a young lady. You're the friend?"

"Yeah," he said with a goofy grin.

Her wrinkles bunched around her kindly blue eyes. "You're the new young man on my floor, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'll have to remember in case I need those strong arms of yours." She patted his arm before turning back to the doors as they opened.

"This is our floor. Have a good day," said Lois. "Ms…?"

"Charleston. Mrs. Charleston."

As Clark held the doors open, Lois stuck out her hand. "Lois Lane. Maybe we'll talk again."

"I sure hope so. Goodbye."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lois put her hands in her back pockets and surveyed the new apartment. It was a lot like Clark's with wood floors, tan walls, and a small kitchen. But this one had two bedrooms. All of their things were set in the living area.

"You like it?"

She smiled to hear Clark's soothing, deep voice. "I guess so. It's just strange to be back in an apartment after living in a real house for a while."

"If it's any consolation, I'm only three floors away." He bent close to her ear. "That's the beauty of having a balcony too."

She laughed and laid a hand on his arm. "Somehow I just can't be unhappy around you. Thanks for helping. I have to take the car back."

"You taking a taxi back here?"

"Yeah, and then Jason and I will start our new life here." She ran a hand over the smooth wall.

"Do you want to go to dinner? All of us, I mean."

Lois pursed her full lips and shrugged. "It might be better to just stay here tonight. Jason looks tired." She was peering through the open archway where Jason was circling his new room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Clark smiled. An idea popped into his head. "Would you let me surprise him with something?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "It depends."

"Well, his room looks a bit plain right now and I think it needs some work…"

"You know what Clark?" A slow smile crept upon her lips. "You can surprise him all you want. He'll be at school in a couple days. I'll call you or something. Oh, and do you think I could leave him with you till I get back?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Right." She grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was gone, he was at Jason's door. "Hey, bud. I have an idea to surprise your mom. Wanna help?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lois released a heavy sigh, leaned into the seat of the taxi, and closed her eyes. She felt like just sitting down and relaxing. She had not felt rested in so long. Life's last few struggles had really taken their toll. Now she was really moving on and starting fresh…again.

_Jason, I hope I can give you all the guidance you need. It's just not going to be easy. _

She did not want to immediately forget Richard and her feelings for him. She knew that it would take time for her heart to heal. Would Richard's do the same? Even though she was returning to her first love, she decided to take it a bit slow until the pain from the separation subsided. What touched her was that Clark understood and had kept his distance since they arrived.

The taxi stopped, and she made her way out and up to the apartment. She unlocked the door and was greeted by her son. He leaped into her arms and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Whoa!" she laughed. She would not allow her downcast spirits to taint her son's mood as well.

"Come into the kitchen, mommy."

"Why…? Ah. You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head. She set him down and followed him towards the kitchen. She gasped.

Clark was standing by the long, open counter with his arms folded over his broad chest in a very Superman-like pose and smiling most brilliantly. On the counter was laid a full dinner: chicken, noodles, peas, and peaches. He glanced towards the sliding door that led to the balcony. She followed his gaze and saw silverware set out on a table with three chairs around it.

"Wow," she said. "Wow. This is certainly a surprise."

Clark came around and kissed her cheek. "I hope it's a good one."

She laughed and pulled him back to her side. "It certainly is."

"Jason helped of course," he said.

Jason agreed and opened the glass door. "I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

Lois and Clark laughed and dished up their plates.

"You guys really amaze me," said Lois as they sat looking over Metropolis. "This is great. This is exactly what I needed. What better way to start things here than being cooked dinner by none other than…" she saw his wary look, "Clark Kent." She smiled and raised her glass to him. "Only you could do all this in such a short time."

Once they finished, they took their dishes inside and washed them together. Jason was sitting on the counter with a towel in hand and heels bouncing against the cupboards beneath him. He cocked his head at Clark.

"Can't you dry dishes with your heat vision?"

Clark smiled knowingly. "I suppose, but it doesn't speed things up much."

"Like with cooking?"

Lois looked at Clark, and he shrugged. "Yeah, like with cooking."

"So that's how you got everything done so fast," she mused.

Jason and he laughed, and she was startled at how alike they sounded. She looked at both of them and felt things were finally right.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'll see you guys later," said Clark. He had grabbed his coat and key to his apartment.

Lois caught him before he left and drew his mouth down to hers, softly and tenderly. "Thank you for everything. The only reason I've been okay up till now is because I know how great life's going to be with you."

When the amazement faded out of his eyes, he smiled. "It may take a while, but I know you'll get through this all right. You're the strongest woman I know." He stroked her cheek. "Goodnight Lois."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTE: **There will only be 2 (maybe 3) more chapters after this one. The first part of the story is coming to an end! But there will certainly be a part 2.

Please feel free to review also!


	18. Popping Popcorn

**NOTE: **This chapter is a bit short but all my others have been long so...yeah :D. Thank you all so much who are reading my story. There are **indeed 2 chapters left** after this one :'(. I also must warn you...I was in quite a strange mood when I wrote this chapter, so don't be surprised by the silliness of a certain part of it :D. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read...Enjoy!

Mr. Firenze: Lol! Wait till you see what he does in this chapter...Well, it's not that impressive...

Sunny2006: Thank you! It's good to hear that you think well of my Richard :).

1eclecticreader: 2 chapters left! Wow, thank you so much for all that you said. It means a lot to me that you enjoyed my story so much. Now I'm growing sad to see the end too :). Thanks again!

M.: Haha, yeah it was fun to write that scene with the bullying guy. There's no Lex in this piece but he will show up in the next part. His part won't be that big though, and I hope you still read it. Thanks!

Angel452: Lois and Clark are finally in the clear! Richard will show up at work in the sequel too...Thanks for the review!

LostSchizophrenic: Yup, Richard is a cool guy so I think I'll keep him around :). Thank you!

Kala Lane-Kent: A promise is a promise ;), and yes thankfully my Lois isn't that type, lol. I really appreciate that you want to continue to read on about their lives. That's how I feel about writing it :). Thanks!

Nightcrawler8: Gee thanks :). It's great to know the goodbye for Richard was 'the best scenario'. Many more 'family' moments are on the way! Thank you for reviewing!

malfoysvixen: Just 2 parts :D. Thanks for the review!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Ah yes, the end! It's sad for me too but that's why I'm doing a sequel :). Glad you like the mush and thanks!

Nette: Thanks :)!

Maddi-B: Yeah, I do believe they might end up in a house in the next piece I'm writing :). Thanks for reviewing as always!

The Kiss of Death: Yes, there are 3 more chapters. Well actually 3 after this one...Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you will for the sequel also :).

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Jason dressed quickly and hurried out to his mom.

"Can I go see Superman?"

She was caught somewhat off guard. "Uh…I don't know. He may not be home."

"I'll go see."

"I could just call," she said. "I don't want you to be alone for long."

"I won't be. I think he's there."

She rolled her eyes. "There's still three stories to go up."

"Ah, please mom." He looked up into her eyes with those big blue gems. "I'll come right back if he's gone. I promise."

"All right, but just this once. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks mommy!" He ran out the door to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He was glad the number three was a lower number or he wouldn't have been able to reach it on the button panel.

Lois watched as the elevator doors closed and her son was out of her sight. _That boy had better not develop any powers soon or it's going to be the biggest handful ever…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason knocked on Clark's door with a small fist. He glanced down the hall both ways as he waited.

"Jason, come on in," Clark greeted with a broad grin. "Your mom let you come alone?" He closed the door.

"Yeah, but she didn't look happy. I said please…"

That got a laugh out of Clark. "It seems Lois isn't the only stubborn one." He went into the small kitchen where the phone was. "I'll call and tell her you're here. Knowing her, she'd appreciate it."

Jason had tagged along behind and was now trying to climb up on one of the barstools. Clark boosted him up as Lois answered her phone.

"Hey, Lois, it's Clark. Jason's up here with me. I thought you would want to know he's okay."

"Thanks, I hoped you would call."

There was a pause.

"You can come over too if you want."

He heard her sigh softly. "I actually have to run some errands and drop off a story for Perry. If you could watch him till I get back, that would be great."

"Of course," he said. Jason was spinning on the stool with his legs stretched out when Clark glanced over at him. Stifling a laugh, he continued. "He can stay as long as he wants."

"Thanks again, Clark. You're my new official babysitter. Well, no, that's not right. You're his father, not his babysitter. Anyway…I'll talk to you later."

"Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

There was a pause. He quickly attuned his hearing to three stories down and heard her heartbeat quicken.

"Clark, I love you too."

They hung up and Clark already missed hearing her voice.

"What're we doing today?" asked Jason. He used the counter to push into another spin.

"Well, I don't know, kiddo. What do you want to do?"

"Ummm…I don't know either."

"How about we go find out? We're close to some pretty cool shops and places. Let's go." He grabbed Jason up from the barstool and swung him through the air to his feet.

"Whoa, is that what it's like up high? Can I ride on your back?"

Clark laughed. "I suppose…" He swung Jason up behind him so that he held onto his neck and Clark held his legs wrapped around his chest. They headed for the door.

"Your glasses! Don't forget 'em," cried Jason.

"Thanks for reminding me. That would have ended badly."

"Yep."

They got a few looks as they came down through the lobby and out the door, but neither noticed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lois came back a couple hours later. She headed straight for Clark's apartment. When her hand was poised to knock, she paused for she could hear laughter. She smiled and rapped on the door.

Jason answered it. She looked down when it opened.

"Hey bud!" She gathered him up in a hug.

Clark appeared behind him. "Come in, Lois." His eyes drank in the sight of her: it was like a refreshing cup of cool water on a hot day.

She avoided eye contact. She still was not used to Clark being Superman and the man she loved. She walked in to join them.

"So…you guys sounded like you were having fun." It was then she noticed the popcorn scattered on the floor around a bowl full of kernels. "Uh…dare I ask?"

"We were just…uh…just messing around," said Clark.

"It's really great, mom! He can pop popcorn with his eyes!" He ran over to the bowl. "Watch! Can you do it again, Mr. Clark?"

Clark rolled his eyes with a smile then focused them on a kernel. It suddenly popped into the air.

Lois could not help it. She burst into a fit of laughter and collapsed on the couch.

"Were you doing this the whole time?" She barely got the question through the hysterics.

"No," Clark fervently responded. She could see he was slightly embarrassed. "We got back not very long ago."

"I'm sorry," she said as she regained her breath. "I needed that. I feel a lot better now. It just struck me funny…"

"Obviously," he smirked. His eyes were glittering with amusement.

Jason got on the sofa beside her. "Can I stay here for a while longer?"

Lois brushed hair out of his eyes. "Sure." Her blue eyes wandered up to Clark's. "Mind if I join you?"

He smiled and slipped a hand into hers. "Of course not. I was hoping you'd ask. You're always welcome here."

The sincerity and longing in his eyes plucked a chord inside. She did not understand how she could ever stand to leave his side when she felt so complete and in high spirits with him. It only added to it to look at Jason and know he was their son, a son with the man she loved more than words would ever articulate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason could sense something was up by the way his mom was smiling and fidgeting on the way home from school the next day. He began to get excited too though he didn't know why.

They walked into the apartment, and he looked at his mom before heading to his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, a wide grin spread from ear to ear.

"Wow!" he whispered.

The walls were deep blue, the ceiling was scattered with glittering stars, and all his things were set up like in his old room. A few planes and spaceships hung from the ceiling suspended in flight, and his bed was shaped like an aircraft. He laughed and spun around to find his mom. She was already standing in the doorway. When he saw her face, he knew she was not the one who had done it.

"Where is he?" he asked.

Lois never ceased to be amazed by her son's intuitive perception. She knelt to his height. "I don't know. He's probably helping people out in the world right now."

"When can I see him?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I don't know. He's not particularly predictable…"

He hung his head and nodded. Lois began to remember why she ever had doubts about leaving Richard to be with Superman. Superman would not always be there, and he could miss important things in their lives. Jason would have to understand that soon or he would be very disappointed.

She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Do you want to go to the park?"

His eyes brightened. "Yeah."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTE: **In the next chap., Superman has another opportunity to save Lois though not necessarily her life...(it's just a last brief 'adventure' before this piece comes to a close).

Please review before the story has ended :).


	19. A Son's Voice

**NOTE:** Well, only one chapter left after this...:'( that's sort of sad. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I especially like the last scene. Thank you to everyone who's reading this and who reviewed. You guys are all great!

Enigma Starflare: Sadly yes, but the sequel I'm writing is much the same so I hope you read that one as well. Thank you for the compliments and the review :)! It's good to hear from new people.

Angel452: Um, Jason found out Superman was his father in chapter 9 so I'm sorry you missed that...Yup, Richard still works at the Daily Planet but will not show up again till the sequel. Thanks for the review!

Kala Lane-Kent: Wow, thank you. I'm very glad it's come across realistically. I certainly didn't want all their problems to just disappear :).

Mr. Firenze: Lol, yeah heat vision again would be awesome. Thanks! I'm glad the father/son relationship is working well :). There'll be a lot of that good stuff in the sequel too...

The Kiss of Death: I really hoped the father/son bonding would come across well. Yeah, superpowers would be awesome...:). Thank you very much.

1eclecticreader: Ah, thanks! That's great to hear that the characters make you feel happy because they do me too :). And yes...I do indeed have another story brewing...;).

Beeto: Well, I'm very glad it was an easy read. It was a reprieve to write after all the deep, emotional scenes from the rest of the story. Thanks for the review!

malfoysvixen: Yeah, I'm really having fun with Clark and Jason being close. That'll definitely be a big part in the sequel too. Thanks:)

red lighting: Thank you!

Maddi-B: Here's the next chapter. 2 left (including this one)! Thanks for reviewing!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Haha, I'm glad the popcorn thing went off okay. Thank you a bunch!

Nette: ;D, well...maybe not quite that...Haha, thanks for the review!

Nightcrawler8: Thank you so much, I'm glad it actually came across as funny :D. I was in a weird mood...Thank you again for your lovely reviews!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason could not run through the grass, somersault head over heels, or leap about like normal children. He was continually warned by his parents to be careful because he was of a more fragile nature. So whenever he was at the park, he was watched every moment and had to temper his energy. He did not want to anymore. He wanted to be free of bodily impairment.

Lois sat on a wooden beach as Jason went to climb over the fort and metal contraptions. There weren't very many people there with them. She glimpsed one other mother with her two sons and an older couple walking along the path. She pulled out some of her materials for her latest story to work on.

Jason saw she was occupied and climbed to the highest tower. He sat atop it and began searching the skies. It was a pretty decent view though obscured by the trees somewhat. He gripped the edge of the plastic roof to keep from sliding off. His mother would not be pleased to see where he was, but he had to see.

As he leaned his head back, he missed the dark figure making his way towards Lois. The man was average height and build. His hair was long and slightly mussed to his shoulders matching his two-day's growth of a beard on his face. His eyes were piercing and sharp.

He strolled over to the bench with his hands casually in his pockets and a friendly smile.

"Working out here on such a fine day?" he joked.

Lois was startled by the sudden address. "Um, yes." She felt her intuition screaming warning at her even though the man seemed perfectly normal. She lowered her head back into her notes.

"Don't you think you should stop and enjoy the day first?"

She set her pencil down firmly and looked up at him. "I can enjoy it quite all right while I work on this. Thank you for being so interested in my enjoyment of my day." The sarcasm was subtle but he heard it.

"Well, only trying to look out for a lovely young lady," he smirked.

She studied his features for a moment and realized he could not be that much older than her. "Thanks for the concern," she mumbled.

His eyes were beginning to pry into her, and her stomach turned. She tried to ignore him while he continued to hover over her. Finally, she closed the notebook on her lap and squared her shoulders.

"Is there something you want?" she asked in exasperation, not observing the dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Since you asked," he plopped down beside her on the bench, "there is something…"

She leaped to her feet. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to let me get back to my work and leave me alone."

He was on his feet again too, looking down at her far too intimately.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason heard his mother's raised voice and brought his face down to see what had caused it. He saw the man drawing too close to Lois, and his heart thudded in his chest.

"Mommy?" he called. She had not heard but was fumbling in her purse for something while backing away from the thug. He could sense his asthma on the rise and tried to will it back.

He feared what he might do if he let his labored breathing pass into another spell of physical power.

He lifted his head to the heavens and cried out. "Superman! Help Superman!"

Lois could not find her mace in her bag. Panic was starting to quicken her pulse. The strange man no longer acted so kind and conversational. It was obvious what he wanted now.

Her eyes dared to glance in Jason's direction for a split moment. He was yelling something into the sky…

The vagrant saw her distraction and lunged for her. Lois smacked him hard across his face, leaving a vibrant red mark throbbing on his cheek and nose. The impact sent him reeling for an instant, and she took it to escape. Yet he reached out and caught her arm in an iron grip.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A father knows the voice of his son no matter the distance or the strength of sound.

Just as Lois was being jerked back into the clutches of the vile man, he was thrown across the expanse of grass like a rag doll. Lois shuddered and whirled around in a surge of relief and elation. She came face to face with the large, red 'S' on his broad chest before her eyes rose up to his face.

"I've never been so glad to see you!" She threw her arms around his waist, and he quickly did the same, holding her close to his heart. They stood there for a long moment as her fear completely subsided in the safety of his embrace. Then he gently pushed her back.

"I have something to attend to if you're all right."

She nodded, and he glided to the offender with his jaw set in determination and righteous anger. He lifted the man from the ground none-too-gently. His head lolled as Superman carried him closer and dropped him again. Superman saw his son atop the fort and flew up to take him in his arms and give him to his mother.

"Thank you so much," said Lois. She hugged Jason to her waist. "I didn't even know what to do at first. Jason here helped save me again, though I do think your head's going to swell up with anymore of these incidents, Superman." She pronounced his name carefully and pointedly.

He was glad to hear her sense of humor was still intact. "And I'll say it again for the hundredth time: you're a magnet for trouble, my dear. I'd like to stay here with the both of you, but…"

"It's all right," she said with a knowing smile. "You need to get that creep put away."

"Actually, I do want to talk to you though." He had drawn closer and was looking directly into her eyes.

_Why does he have to do that? I would agree to anything when he does that! I need to find a way to resist that look of his…_ "You know how to find me," she said aloud.

"Thanks for my room," Jason chimed in. "I really like it."

"You're very welcome, Jason. I thought I'd make you feel more at home. Well, I'll see you around, both of you."

His charming smile melted Lois's heart and she watched as he floated up out of the trees with the unconscious man in tow.

"I've got to be the luckiest woman on earth…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lois leaned against the railing on their small balcony as daylight sifted through the sky's fingers and darkness fell. The moon was full and bright and the stars were clear and unveiled. It was a chilled winter evening, and she was wrapped in a warm blanket.

She heard a familiar fluttering and thudding of boots. She turned and smiled. "It's about time. I thought I would freeze out here." Their gentle bantering was back in full swing.

Superman returned the smile and drew close to her, his radiating warmth enveloping her as he held her in his arms. He looked down into her shining eyes.

"I can't stay long, but I wanted to discuss an important matter."

"All right. What is this 'important matter'?" She snuggled up against him.

His gaze wandered over the lights of Metropolis. "I haven't said much concerning myself and where I came from; so maybe this is the night."

Lois was snagged. She had been waiting for this for some time. He trusted her completely now.

He began to explain about his past: where he grew up, the parents who raised him, and his journey into his destiny as Superman, the savior of the world. It was a briefer account than he planned; however, it still impacted Lois. She listened with intense interest and never interrupted with any questions: unusual for Lois Lane.

"My mother is alive still in Smallville and…" he caught her gaze, "…I would like you and Jason to meet her. We could stay there awhile now especially that Jason's having more incidents."

"Wait, more? I only know of one."

Superman was not looking at her. "You know how Richard's seaplane had trouble, and I brought them back home…"

"Yes."

"…well, Jason left the armrests a bit misshapen and the plane unexplainably slowed down while it was falling to the water."

"Jason? I…" She sighed. "Does he know what he did?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I'll talk to him. For now though, I'll tell you that I agree with your idea." She entwined her arms about his waist. "I've wanted to meet the mother and father who raised up such a remarkable man for a long time. I'm sorry I can't see your father."

"So am I. He was a great man. My mother will enjoy a visit, I am sure. I haven't seen her much for a while: only once when I returned to earth. I'll go ahead of you and talk to her so I can meet you when you and Jason arrive."

"Clark?"

"Yes?" He could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"We should tell her about Jason together."

"I know." He bent to kiss her cheek then her lips. "I have to go."

She let go and stepped back, drawing the blanket tighter around her.

"You should head inside where it's warm," he remarked just before lifting off into the night, the wake of his departure stirring Lois's hair.

"I'm already warm, thanks to you," she murmured with a faint smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTE: **And so we come to the final chapter...I will not say anything about it ;). It's pretty obvious what's going to happen after Lois and Superman's discussion. It will not be a cliffhanger but a very happy ending to an emotionally charged story (except it won't exactly be the end of the story)...

Since this is second to last chapter, I would really appreciate feedback. Please review unless you absolutely don't have time :)


	20. Smallville

**NOTE: **Wow, this is really the end of part one! I wrote a nice long 'thank you' and all that at the bottom and a summary preview of the sequel too. I still responded to all the lastest reviews though :)...I added a bit of a poem thing I wrote at the end also. Enjoy!

Angel452: Jason's next feat (and many more) will be in the sequel. Ah, you'll find out here what happens in Smallville. Thanks for your reviews as always even if some of your questions don't get answered :).

Alphie: That's great that a line of mine gave you goosebumps! It's been great to have you along for the story. Thank you!

maaike-fluffy: Thank you very much for your kind words and constructive criticism. Yes, I actually thought about Jason being a bit too mature sounding in some parts but I didn't really want to change it though either :D. I decided I will try and be more accurate with his age in the sequel and thank you for pointing that out. I'm glad my story got you to read it all in one sitting too :). Thank you very very much!

wierdIT: Thanks! It's quite a compliment to know you'll miss this story when it's gone and that it's one of your faves. Thank you for reviewing and reading the story! Hope to have you along for the sequel...

M.: To fly would be soooo great! Yes, anyway :D...I liked having Martha here in the end. I hope it's good. And I always take the time to respond to reviewers because they take the time to give feedback so I enjoy replying in return :). Thanks so very much!

red lighting: Yup, there's a bit of talk between Lois and Martha here. Hope the end is good! Thanks for the reviews and for being there from close to the beginning of my story!

Mr. Firenze:) Gee, thanks. Yes, saving the world moments are definitely a highlight when I write them. Thank you so much for being here from the beginning and being so encouraging with your responses.

Enigma Starflare: It's too bad you found my story when it's just coming to an end :). But that's okay since there'll be more...Thanks very much!

Nightcrawler8: That's why I like Superman so much: he's always there for his family. Here's the meeting with Martha! It's kind of brief but it'll continue in part 2. Thank you for your wonderful reviews!

Sunny2006: Yeah, I thought it was cool how Jason saved Lois in the movie so I had to do it again :D. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you are sorry to see it end but only because it means I've done my job as a writer :). Thanks!

queequeg1013: It's great to hear that my characters are well developed. That is always what I strive for the most. And I am already planning on what loose ends to tie up. Lex is definitely one of them and will play an important part of the arc of the sequel. You've been very constructive and encouraging. Thanks a bunch for your feedback!

Amylion: Here's the meeting! It's brief but there will be many more talks between the women in the second part of this story. It's been great to have you as a reader and reviewer! Thank you!

malfoysvixen: Lol, yeah that guy was creepy. I will certainly try to post the sequel ASAP, but probably not tomorrow or anything ;). Thanks for your reviews!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:D don't breakdown just yet! Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed last chap. It's been fun reading your reviews. Thank you! Hope to read more in the sequel :).

The Kiss of Death: Ah yes. Lois certainly is a magnet for trouble as Superman said more than once :D. Martha and Jason meet! There'll be more interaction in the sequel too. Thanks for being a constant reviewer!

Maddi-B: Here it is! And I hope it's as good as you hoped :). Thank you much for all your lovely reviews!

Natters: Here's more, but sadly the last chapter for this piece of the story. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far though :).

skinnyrita: Haha, I'm glad the image of Jason and the seats stuck in your mind. It's good to know :). Thanks for reviewing!

And now for the very last chapter...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wake up, Jason. It's time to go." Lois shook him gently and his eyes fluttered open. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

He blinked and looked around. "Mommy, it's still dark."

"I know, but it's time. You can sleep on the way." She rose from the bed and pushed aside the curtains to look out the window. The dim grey of morning twilight cast long shadows in Metropolis and a faint blush of gold touched the Eastern horizon. The sun was coming.

Jason slowly got up and yawned. Lois set some clothes out for him and left him to make the last preparations for the trip. She set her bags by the door of the apartment and checked on her son. He was buttoning his shirt. She combed his hair and carried his backpack to the door as well. They were ready.

"You ready?" she asked, taking one last inspection to make sure everything was set. All lights were off, valuables were put away, and everything was closed.

His mouth stretched wide in another yawn in response. She smiled and gathered her things—a suitcase and her bag—while Jason slung his backpack over his shoulder. She locked the door behind them.

Metropolis was not yet awake. Few cars were on the road, coffee and pastry shops were just opening with the aromas of fresh bread and roasting coffee wafting out into the streets, and only a small contingent of morning workers strolled the sidewalks.

Lois and Jason climbed into the rented sedan. Jason gazed up at their towering apartment building as they pulled away and drove out of Metropolis. He had never been away from the city before.

As they continued driving on and on, he drifted into sleep again in the backseat as Lois kept her eyes open on the road.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lois grew weary as the hours passed, but her senses revived as fields and fields of cows and corn began to sweep past. A faint smile crossed her lips and her eyes sparkled. "Jason. Jason, wake up. We're here."

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and craned his neck to look out the window. A worn, old sign slid into view on the side of the road, _Smallville_ painted in bold red letters on its wood.

As they drove through the small country town, Lois soaked in every sight wondering how each building and person was connected to her beloved hero.

"We're almost there," she said.

Her mouth dropped open when they pulled up in front of an aged farmhouse and barn. It was a two-story, cozy home with a porch and steepled roof. The barn was close by with its doors open. They were parked beside an old car that seemed like it could use a new paint job.

Lois sat there in the car for a long while staring at everything around them. _To think such a great man, a legend, grew up in such a small and quiet place. So this is where heroes are born…_

She got out and Jason followed. His eyes were wide with curiosity and his head swiveled around to take in all he could. She took his hand and walked towards the house.

An elderly woman with her pale hair in a bun at the nape of her neck stood on the porch. Her floral dress was faded blue and pink and a light sweater covered her arms. Lois met her gaze and they considered each other.

"Mrs. Kent," began Lois, "I'm…"

"Lois Lane," she finished with an inviting smile.

They met at the top of the steps, and Lois was taken aback when the older woman embraced her. She returned the warm gesture after a moment's pause and tried to will away the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"Thank you," she murmured past the lump in her throat.

"I've been looking forward to this meeting for a very long time."

Lois did not know what to say. She looked down and nodded. "So have I. I wanted to see what great woman raised such an incredible son."

Mrs. Kent smiled softly but was distracted by the little boy gazing up at her with radiant blue eyes. Her hands trembled as she covered her mouth with one. "Jason," she whispered.

Jason nodded and continued to watch her.

"My grandson."

Lois was stunned. "How did you…? Clark and I decided to tell you together…"

Mrs. Kent regarded her with motherly understanding. "He has your looks in some ways, but I raised Clark as my own from when he was a child. I know his son when I see him." She smiled down at Jason. "There is much of my son in him, I can see clearly."

Jason was charmed by her genuine, grandmotherly smile and he immediately felt at home. This older woman was beginning to love him already and he could say the same for her when he searched the aged lines of her face. There was something familiar about her.

"Is he here?" Lois asked quietly, her heart beginning to yearn for the man she loved.

Mrs. Kent nodded knowingly and turned to look at the barn. Just as Lois turned also, he stepped out into the sunlight. He was in jeans and a t-shirt with his ebony locks loose like Clark Kent's. The finely chiseled planes of his face were defined in the sun and his body aglow. They could feel the joy from his smile from where they stood.

Lois released Jason's hand, leaving him with his grandmother, and hurried down the steps. She ran and leaped into Clark's arms. He held her tight to his chest and buried his face in her silken hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder so that her feet dangled slightly from the ground.

"I love you Clark Kent," she murmured against his throat.

He laughed. "And I love you Lois Lane, my one and only."

He set her on her feet, put his arm around her waist, and walked with her to the door of the house. Mrs. Kent had a hand on Jason's shoulder and both were grinning at the couple. Clark took his son in his arms while still holding Lois and brought his mother close as well.

"Let's go inside and talk," he said.

And he flashed them all a Superman smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I want to be human._

_They see the red cape, the blue suit,_

_And the powers of the sun;_

_But who sees me?_

_Without these powers who would I be?_

_S_

_They will never know my troubles_

_For I will not let them see._

_Is that why I can never be one of them?_

_I am alone on this earth,_

_Does anyone see my human worth? _

_S_

_I have felt the grief, anger, and joy,_

_The conscious and the compassion:_

_Is that enough? _

_I have desires, hopes, and dreams,_

_So I can be human it seems…_

_S_

_No, it is not enough._

_I will never be one of them_

_Or know what it is like._

_And so I watch them from afar:_

_You do not know how fortunate you are. _

_S_

_Could it be possible?_

_Does she see more than the colors,_

_The hero, and the cape?_

_She even smiles at my human disguise_

_While I sink under all these lies. _

_S_

_I want to tell her everything._

_She is the reason I want to live,_

_To reach out and hold her as mine. _

_Receiving power from more than the sun,_

_It seems a new life has begun. _

_S_

_I will give her everything._

_Now I will know this love,_

_This love she gives to all of me_

_As a man both hero and human;_

_Yes, her love for me as a human._

_I have attained humanity in her arms._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This has been an incredibly fun and encouraging time as I posted this story. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my writing. It really means a lot to me :). I especially am thankful for all of you who reviewed to let me know how it was.

Thanks to all who reviewed: Mr. Firenze, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Kala Lane-Kent, 1eclecticreader, Nightcrawler8, The Kiss of Death, Maddi-B, queequeg1013, Amylion, Alphie, LostSchizophrenic, Sunny2006, Angel452, malfoysvixen, red lighting, Nette, Crafty, skinnyrita, twin03, M., Jacqueline Roget, katie, Andrea, maaike-fluffy, Cindy B, Starlight63, Stelmaria, Matt-luv-Sora, mugglecastlover31, katemary77, Beeto, Natters, Enigma Starflare, wierdIT, musicreprise, KalEl Hammer, gaylarain, Lil'layah, Leli1013, Jennifer, xtreme-pansy, Jessilea, allymcnally, Dragonsdaughter1, darkangel1910, gu61, ksb, cassie, AniJap, Yeah, javaman, Falln4DarkAngel, and heartnut. You guys are all great!

**PREVIEW**: So now that I got such good feedback, I will be doing a sequel! Hopefully I will start putting it up before high school starts :P. It will pretty much be a continuation of this part but with Lex Luthor added in. Also, Jason will be growing up and beginning to show certain abilities while Lois and Clark try to understand how his being half-Kryptonian affects him. Lex has another plan though much more sinister and different than any of his others. He is out for revenge...

**It would be awesome if everyone reviewed this last chapter!** Tell me overall what you think of the story. It would be fun to know your fave chapter, scene, or quote too if you feel like it :). Hope to see you all in the next part of the story!


End file.
